Protecteur
by Anyssia
Summary: Fr, Old Fic, Slash HPSS, Challenge — 'Harry après un sort retourne à l'époque de ses parents à Poudlard. Transformé en fille pour une raison ou une autre, il va devoir partager leur vie quotidienne tout en cherchant un moyen de rentrer.'
1. 0 Disclaimer

Anyssia  
13/06/2004

Protecteur 

Défi Y9 du site _Ombre et Folie _

_(D'après une idée de Sirius.étoile) _

« Harry, à la suite d'un sort est renvoyé à Hogwarts à l'époque de ses parents. Transformé en fille pour une raison ou une autre, il va devoir partager leur vie quotidienne tout en cherchant un moyen de repartir. »

_Couple_ : Severus Snape / Harry Potter

_Condition_ : Snape doit ignorer l'identité de son « amour de jeunesse », du moins jusqu'au retour de Harry.

**Base** : Harry Potter 1 à 5, mais je modifie honteusement l'ordre chronologique : de toute façon, je suis une fanfiqueuse alors je fais ce que je veux avec les bouquins, na ! En clair, il est possible que j'utilise des infos du bouquin 5, alors que je garde Sirius Black en vie.

De plus, la scène se passe pendant la 7ème année du Survivant et Voldemort est toujours pas détruit (et d'ailleurs j'ai décidé de l'oublier lâchement pendant cette fic, donc on va dire qu'il est train de se ressourcer tranquillement dans la station balnéaire de Trifouillis les Oies dans les Carpates, d'accord ? … Et même si vous l'êtes pas, c'est pareil ! )

**Précision** : j'ai découvert quelques jours plus tard, alors que je terminais de lire les fics présentes sur le site d'Ombre, qu'une des fanfics d'Elehyn, Les amants du passé il me semble, ressemblait, par certains points, assez à ce que j'étais en train d'écrire. C'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à préciser que je n'ai en rien copié ses idées (j'avais commencé à écrire avant de la lire de toute façon -) et que je m'excuse pour les possibles ressemblances entre nos récits, mais comme mon scénario est déjà tout fait, j'ai pas envie de me casser les pieds à modifier pleins de petits détails en, bien sûr, oubliant certainement la moitié...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le contexte sont la propriété originale de J.K. Rowling. Cette variante du scénario par contre m'appartient entièrement. Je ne reçois pas d'argent sur ce travail.

**! Noms anglais dans l'histoire ! **

* * *

Version du 10/02/2005

Copyright © 2004 Anyssia   
Tous droits réservés.


	2. 1 Invraisemblables Coïncidences

-

**Protecteur 01**

_Par Anyssia_

13/06/2004

**_YAOI -_**_ R - HPSS_

**_Disclaimer_**_ : Les personnages et le contexte sont la propriété originale de J.K. Rowling. Cette variante du scénario par contre m'appartient entièrement. Je ne reçois pas d'argent sur ce travail._

_! Noms anglais dans l'histoire !_

-

**Chapitre 01 : _Invraisemblables Coïncidences_**

– Monsieur **POTTER** !

Alors qu'il commençait doucement à laisser sa conscience se noyer dans les bras de Morphée, le vagissement sardonique de son professeur de Potion obligea ladite personne à remettre les pieds sur terre de façon on ne peut plus brutale. Harry leva lentement la tête vers Snape, apparemment peu concerné par le barrissement furieux dont il venait d'être la victime. Pour être franc, il en avait l'habitude, depuis les 6 années qu'ils travaillaient ensemble : en effet, l'aversion du professeur Snape pour les Gryffindors était déjà légendaire depuis presque vingt ans, mais sa quasi haine envers tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux Potter n'arrangeait en rien les choses… D'autant plus que Harry n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler un génie en Potion : il se débrouillait, mais sans plus.

– Je vois, mon cher Potter, que votre note au dernier devoir n'a en rien affecté votre enthousiasme pour mon cours, reprit mielleusement la voix… VINGT POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFINDOR!

Abandonnant sa victime avec un sourire satisfait, Snape retourna à son bureau et continua tranquillement son cours accompagné par les ricanements des Slytherins.

L'heure de cours restante passa avec une lenteur désespérante et ils finirent par sortir de cette salle avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Malgré tout, le manque d'attention de Harry étant devenu très courant ces derniers temps, quelque soit le cours, et cela avait fini par inquiéter ses deux amis. De fait, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffindors, ils monopolisèrent aussitôt leurs fauteuils habituels, y installant de force le jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à disparaître dans le dortoir des garçons.

– Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ta cicatrice te fait de nouveau souffrir ?

La mention de la cicatrice fit taire les quelques personnes présentes dans la salle et les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley s'approchèrent du groupe, inquiets. Tout de suite, Harry nia énergiquement, ne voulant pas paniquer les élèves qui poussèrent alors un soupir de soulagement avec de retourner à leurs discussions. Mais Ron ne semblait pas du tout satisfait pour sa part et continua à le questionner jusqu'à ce qu'il rende les armes et avoue que Sirius lui avait appris qu'aujourd'hui cela aurait été l'anniversaire de sa mère. Une vague de tristesse les submergea et tous baissèrent les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Fred ne prenne la parole, pensif :

– J'ai lu quelque part que si on verse une potion spéciale sur la photo d'une personne, son âme y est alors attirée et on peut ainsi communiquer avec elle pendant une durée limitée… Une heure je crois. Cela devrait t'intéresser, non ?

Un silence stupéfait suivit cette remarque et Hermione s'exclama que si un tel sort existait, elle en aurait eu connaissance avec tous les livres qu'elle avait lu… Avant de s'entendre répliquer vertement qu'elle n'avait certainement pas eu connaissance de tous les sorts existants, quand bien même elle aurait lu toute la bibliothèque de Hogwarts. Cette réflexion acerbe la laissa sans voix et elle comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas remettre en doute les connaissances des jumeaux. Ils leurs expliquèrent qu'ils avaient gardé cette formule de côté pour pouvoir l'utiliser pour leur futur magasin de farces et attrapes, étant donné que la formule n'était pas très connue (sans préciser que ladite formule était à l'origine une formule de magie noire qu'ils avaient modifié et expérimentés sur eux. Elle avait fonctionnée, alors les autres n'avaient pas besoin des détails, nan !). Indécis, Harry observa à tour de rôle ses amis.

– Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous dites ?

– Bien sûr !

Et avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, George avait déjà sauté sur ses pieds en s'écriant qu'il allait chercher les ingrédients, tandis que Fred le pressait d'aller chercher une photo de ses parents. Finalement, gagné par l'allégresse générale, Harry se précipita vers sa chambre pour enlever délicatement l'une des photos que contenait l'album offert par Hagrid il y a quelques années.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

– FINIIIIIIIIII !

L'exclamation de Fred fit réagir Ron et Harry plus vite que Snape lorsqu'il enlevait des points à un Gryffindor. Bousculant sans vergogne le jeu d'échec sur lequel ils n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer, les deux amis rejoignirent les jumeaux et Hermione qui s'escrimaient sur cette potion aux ingrédients courants mais à la réalisation on ne peut plus complexe !

– Enfin… gémit George en étirant son dos courbaturé, la jeune fille repoussant les ustensiles pour faire de la place sur la table.

Ron et ses frères débattaient gaiement de la possible réussite de la potion et quelques spectateurs intrigués abandonnaient leurs activités pour se regrouper autour d'eux. Harry observa pensivement la petite fiole de potion posée près de l'assiette contenant la photo de James et Lily Potter posant devant la boutique de Zonko à Hogsmeade, le ventre noué à l'idée de peut-être pouvoir leur parler. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre compte que Hermione l'appelait :

– Harry ! Harry ! … On peut commencer si tu veux… Assieds-toi ici et verse la potion sur la photo en prononçant _Accio Anima_… Normalement cela devrait fonctionner.

Essayant vainement de ne pas trembler, Harry s'installa devant la table, les élèves autour de lui retenant leur souffle. Respirant un grand coup, le Survivant se jeta à l'eau et déversa le contenu de la bouteille sur le portrait de ses parents qui lui faisaient un sourire encourageant.

Le liquide épais et argenté se répandit lentement sur la photo, en épousant le moindre centimètre. Puis soudain il se mit à tourner, formant rapidement un tourbillon qui jaillit de l'assiette et recouvrit Harry avant de l'attirer dans la photo. L'action n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes, empêchant quiconque d'agir. Se remettant progressivement de leur stupeur, Hermione se tourna vers les jumeaux pour leur demander si ce qui venait de se passer était normal, mais ne put rien dire, leurs visages blancs et leurs yeux stupéfaits puis rapidement angoissés répondant pour eux. Avant que les autres ne parlent, ils se précipitèrent vers Hermione en balbutiant tant et si bien qu'elle ne comprit pas un seul mot.

– Du calme… du calme… LA FERME !

Comme ses tentatives pour les ramener à la réalité semblaient toutes vaines, la jeune fille avait fini par perdre patience. Son éclat de voix ayant finalement fait taire toutes les personnes présentes, elle s'adressa doucement aux jumeaux, visiblement en état de choc :

– Bien, maintenant, vous allez me dire pourquoi vous êtes aussi effrayés et ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement, car je sens que je vais PERDRE MON CALME !

Refroidis par le comportement de la « jeune et frêle créature », un des jumeaux pris la parole et expliqua en tentant tant bien que mal de s'empêcher de bégayer, que lorsqu'ils avaient expérimenté la potion sur George, celui-ci avait juste semblé en transe alors que son image apparaissait sur la photo aux côtés de ses personnages originels.

Un long silence suivit son discours tandis que les jeunes étudiants se penchaient aux dessus de la photo pour voir si il y avait du changement. Mais, hormis les parents de Harry qui vérifiaient si leur fils ne s'était pas caché dans les bordures, aucun autre personnage n'était présent. De plus, toute la potion avait disparu, laissant l'assiette et la photo d'une telle propreté qu'ils en venaient à se demander si ils n'avaient pas fait un rêve collectif. Soudain des pleurs se firent entendre et Ron essaya vainement de rassurer Ginny qui sanglotait. Il se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander se qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire et s'aperçu qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, signe que quelque chose la troublait et qu'elle était en train d'y réfléchir… Et accessoirement qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la déranger sous peine d'être stupéfié sans sommation. Soudain ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se tourna brutalement vers les jumeaux :

– Vous avez dit avoir trouvé la formule… Alors pourquoi l'avoir « EXPÉRIMENTÉ » ! s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée, tandis que les jumeaux se recroquevillaient, essayant de trouver le courage d'avouer à la terrible Gryffindor qu'ils avaient utilisé de la magie noire…

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Pendant ce temps, un jeune garçon portant une cicatrice sur le front et aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés apparaissait brutalement dans la salle commune des Gryffindor, heureusement vide et… VIDE !

– C'EST PAS VRAI ! Où sont passés les autres, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !

Son exclamation retentissait dans la salle pendant que l'idée que Voldemort soit encore responsable s'insinuait doucement dans son esprit. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bouger, un toussotement se fit entendre derrière lui et il se retourna d'un bond, sortant sa baguette magique à la vitesse de l'éclair… Pour se retrouver face à un Dumbledore ayant quelque peu perdu une vingtaine d'années.

– Que… Que… GNEUH !

Devant l'incompréhension bien visible du Survivant, le cher Albus se retint difficilement de pouffer de rire et tenta de reprendre contenance pour pouvoir expliquer le pourquoi du comment à son nouveau visiteur.

– Hum… Je crois que vous m'avez reconnus monsieur Potter, donc je vais vous demander de me suivre dans mon bureau où nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler.

Hochant la tête mécaniquement, Harry se laissa guider tel un automate à travers les couloirs de Hogwarts, sans rencontrer qui que ce soit en chemin. Une fois dans le bureau du sorcier, il s'effondra dans un des fauteuils, attendant patiemment que Dumbledore lui explique ce qui s'était passé, lequel semblait toujours aussi amusé par la situation :

– Tout d'abord, comme vous vous en doutez déjà, vous venez de faire un saut dans le temps, plus exactement jusqu'en 19751 !

Laissant tout de même le temps au Survivant de refermer sa mâchoire avec toute la force de l'habitude qu'il commençait à développer, il enchaîna :

– Ayant retenu la date, j'ai été en mesure de m'envoyer un signal quelques jours en avance, me permettant ainsi d'envoyer tout le monde à Hogsmeade.

La mention de Hogsmeade fit tilt dans l'esprit d'Harry :

– La photo ! Elle avait été faite à Hogsmeade ! … Oh misère…

– Effectivement, comme vous semblez l'avoir compris, une erreur de manipulation dans la potion associé à une date importante (l'anniversaire de votre mère) et à un alignement de planète renouvelé uniquement tout les 1000 ans vous a permis de remonter le temps, s'exclama joyeusement le directeur de Hogwarts, semblant trouver tout cela follement amusant.

– … Et bien sûr, fallait que ça me tombe dessus…

– Eh oui.

Face à l'enthousiasme débordant de son vis-à-vis, le pauvre jeune homme ne put que se prendre la tête entre les mains, essayant vainement de mettre en pratique ce truc moldu appelé yoga qu'Hermione lui avait récemment enseigné.

– Okayyyyy… Bon alors, vous pouvez me renvoyer maintenant.

– En fait… Non.

– Hein ! Mais pourquoi ?

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le professeur parut gêné face à Harry. Celui-ci le regarda avec appréhension, priant pour que cela réponse ne soit pas celle qu'il pensait…

– Eh bien, pendant mes recherches, j'ai trouvé la formule pour vous renvoyer, mais il me faut un extrait de la potion utilisée. Nous allons donc devoir attendre que je la fasse et nous l'envoie. Sachant que les dates sont proportionnelles et qu'il faut attendre la prochaine pleine lune…

– La pleine lune ! Mais c'était hier … Enfin…

– Ce qui signifie que nos futurs collègues ne pourront pas finir la potion avant un mois et donc que nous avons au moins un mois à attendre2, déduisit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

– Et « proportionnelles » comment cela ?

– Et bien, étant donné que nous sommes en 1975 et que vous êtes parti de 1995, nous gardons donc une base de 20 ans d'écart. 20 ans pile ! Pour les quinze minutes que vous venez de passer à mon époque, il a passé environ quinze minutes sans vous en 1995 et vice-versa. Donc si ils terminent la potion dans 25 jours et qu'ils l'envoient immédiatement, elle fera un bond de vingt ans en arrière et nous la recevrons donc dans 25 jours !

– … Donc je vais devoir rester là ? Mais quand Hermione avait le retourneur de temps, elle ne devait pas se faire voir des autres… Je vais quand même pas rester enfermé pendant un mois !

– En effet, vous avez raison, cela serait barbare.

Malgré ces paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes, le pauvre jeune homme sentit une sueur froide s'installer gentiment dans son dos… Sûrement à cause du sourire satisfait et légèrement sadique qu'affichait le professeur… Sadique, lui ?

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

_Hogwarts, Salle Commune des Gryffindors, 1995**3**, **1er jour de l'Erreur (samedi)**_

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va…

– Déjà pour commencer, tu vas te calmer Ron. Ensuite, on va prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, décida calmement Hermione, maîtrisant ses nerfs avec une certaine habileté née de l'habitude de se tirer de situations catastrophiques.

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de répliquer, la jeune fille se précipita sans en avoir l'air vers le tableau de sortie quand celui s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître un Dumbledore essayant visiblement de s'empêcher de rire.

La vision du plus grand sorcier du siècle dans les appartements des Gryffindors étant déjà assez extraordinaire pour être soulignée, ne put être qu'accentuée en voyant ce rictus qu'il tentait de dissimuler (très mal d'ailleurs…).

Reprenant contenance et décidant de ne surtout pas chercher à savoir ce que ce sourire faisait sur ce visage, Hermione s'apprêta à lui expliquer la situation avant de se faire couper net dans son élan par une main levée.

– Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je suis déjà au courant.

Devant l'air bovin prouvant indubitablement que les « pov' n'étudiants » avaient encore tout compris, Dumbledore entreprit de leur expliquer en plus de deux phrases ce qu'il savait.

– Je suis en mesure de vous dire que votre cher camarade est en ce moment même à mes côtés en train de discuter tranquillement dans mon bureau… Il y a vingt ans.

– …

………………

– HEINNNNNN !

Sans s'offusquer de ce hurlement incrédule qui avait fait faire un début de crise cardiaque à Filch qui passait par là par hasard (Merdum, il n'est pas mort ! ), le digne professeur adulé par toute les McGonagall de la Terre continua son explication en détail

Trou temporel, ou comment l'auteur à la flemme de, encore, se répéter

– … Et donc, pour leur faire la potion de retour, j'ai besoin d'une goutte de celle que vous avez utilisé pour l'y envoyer, déclara finalement Albus avec un grand sourire sûr de lui.

Sourire qui s'effaça lentement devant les regards horrifiés que s'échangeaient les jumeaux et Hermione.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

– Eh bien, en faiteuhhh… Harryatoutvidélabouteilleetonsavaitmêmepasqu'onavaientratélapotion !

Après un instant de flottement permettant au vénérable Albus de décoder ce que Fred venait d'exprimer avec véhémence, il « sombra » lui aussi dans une expression horrifiée…

– Vous ne savez pas comment la refaire ! … MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ALORS, DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS DE REJOINDRE SEVERUS POUR FAIRE DES TESTS !

Terrorisé par cet accès de colère, les jumeaux et Hermione s'empressèrent de récupérer toutes leurs affaires et partirent en courant vers les cachots, dérangeants le dangereux professeur Snape alors qu'il martyrisait joyeusement un de ses premières années. Après un « CINQUANTE POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFINDOR » et une très rapide explication de la situation, lesdits premières années furent expulsés à la vitesse de l'éclair de la salle de cours et le nouveau quatuor entrepris de retrouver la formule qu'ils avaient mis au point par erreur, sous l'œil intéressé et… Vaguement inquiet ! Naannnnnnnn… ? … du Maître des Potions.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

_Hogwarts, Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, 1975, **1er jour de l'Erreur (samedi)**_

– … Je vais quand même pas rester enfermé pendant un mois !

– En effet, vous avez raison, cela serait barbare…

– Et… ? Vous avez déjà votre idée, je le sens !

– Théoriquement, non, je ne l'aurais que dans quelques années, mais puisque j'ai pris le soin de me prévenir… Bref, il semblerait que j'ai décidé de vous changer en fille pour la durée de votre séjour parmi nous, en vous faisant passer pour ma nièce !

Une loooooooongue minute de silence suivit sa déclaration, et, contrairement à ce que pensait Albus, le jeune homme poursuivit la conversation très calmement, presque détaché :

– Vous allez me… métamorphoser… en fille !

– Oui ! s'exclama le directeur, tout fier de lui.

Toujours calmement, Harry se leva de son siège et se dirigea doucement vers la porte contre laquelle il commença méthodiquement à se frapper la tête avant que Dumbledore ne finisse par parvenir à l'en décoller.

– Bien, puisque vous acceptez (comme si il avait le choix), voici votre potion, vous en boirez une cuillerée tous les jours à la même heure. Je vous ai attribué une chambre non loin des dortoirs des Slytherins… Non, ne discutez pas, j'ai bien été obligé de choisir la chambre la plus loin des Gryffindors. On vous a changé en fille, mais il ne faudrait tout de même pas tenter le diable, vos cheveux et vos yeux ressemblent encore trop à ceux de vos parents. De plus, vous mangerez également à la table des Slytherins et vous irez en cours avec eux, voici votre uniforme. Il va sans dire que vous devez éviter de traîner avec des Gryffindors, ne serait-ce que pour votre couverture envers vos camarades et tenez-vous bien avec eux ! Surtout avec monsieur Malfoy, il est très intelligent !

– … Je vois que tout est déjà prévu…

– En effet, continua le sorcier sans se préoccuper du ton morose du Survivant, et pour finir, ton prénom…

Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit, le directeur lui refourgua des papiers à un nouveau nom, cela aussi semblait être déjà décidé.

– Voilà, tu t'appelles désormais Maryweather McDaurey ! Et maintenant, suis-moi, je vais te montrer tes quartiers.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

_Hogwarts, Laboratoire de Severus Snape, 1995, **1er jour de l'Erreur**_

Inconscient des déboires de leur ami vingt ans plus tôt, 3 étudiants et un professeur honni décortiquaient en détails une formule qui avait sans qu'on ne comprenne pourquoi provoqué tous ces dégâts.

_A SUIVRE_

* * *

Version du 10/02/2005 

Copyright © 2004 Anyssia  
Tous droits réservés.

* * *

1 J'avais aucunes idées de la date à mettre, alors j'ai repris celle que Kima utilisé dans sa fic « Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu »… Fic géniale soit-dis passant ! … Pov' Luce 

2 Suis-je clair ? J'en ai pas l'impression… - En gros je voulais dire que si il faut un mois à Snape pour faire la potion, ils pourront pas l'envoyer dans le futur au moment où Harry arrive dans la Salle Commune, mais justement un mois après son arrivée… Et c'est toujours pas clair… éè

3 Là non plus savait pas quelle date mettre -'


	3. 2 Malfoy et autres Pensionnaires

-

**Protecteur 02**

_Par Anyssia_

_28/09/2004_

**_Disclaimer_**_ : Les personnages et le contexte sont la propriété originale de J.K. Rowling. Cette variante du scénario par contre m'appartient entièrement. Je ne reçois pas d'argent sur ce travail._

-

**Chapitre 02 : _Malfoy et autres Pensionnaires_**

_Hogwarts, Chambre de Maryweather McDaurey, 1975, **1er jour de l'Erreur (samedi)**_

Allongée dans le silence de sa chambre, la nouvellement Mary contemplait pensivement le plafond en faisant le bilan de tous les évènements de la journée. Harry venait de passer environ une heure a s'étudier sous toutes les coutures et a tester son corps avec étonnement. Après un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule, il décida de se préparer pour le dîner… Et soudainement, compris ce qu'impliquait sa nouvelle situation : voir les Marauders1, tous les jours, pendant un mois, tout en vivant avec les Slytherins… AVEC SNAPE ! …

Et en gardant sa langue dans sa poche de peur de faire une gaffe plus grosse qu'un troll…

Soupirant, Harry se promit de tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de dire quoi que se soit. Il devait également se conduire… « Agréablement » envers ses compagnons de Maison… Ouaip, tant qu'ils ne lui parlaient pas trop… Heureusement, les démonstrations d'amour n'étaient pas vraiment une spécialité des Slytherins.

Cessant de tergiverser, Harry se traîna vers la « porte » de sa chambre avant de brusquement accrocher son reflet dans la glace. La vision de cette belle jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et aux magnifiques yeux émeraudes dont la couleur était rehaussée par le vert du blason Slytherin lui sembla quelque peu gâchée par le manque de dignité que lui donnait son allure. Se redressant, Harry entrepris de corriger son maintien, décidé à faire bonne figure. Satisfait de sa tenue, il quitta ses appartements et rejoignit la Grande Salle.

Mais, arrivé devant celle-ci, il sentit brusquement une bouffée de trac investir son esprit et resta sans bouger quelques instants à un tournant du couloir, regardant les élèves y entrer en discutant joyeusement de leur journée.

_ Inspiration, Expiration, calme-toi Harry, tu connais parfaitement l'endroit, tu y as passé 7 ans, tu vas pas être intimidé maintenant, hein _

Perdu dans son exercice d'auto-conviction, le Survivant n'entendit pas des pas s'approcher derrière lui, mais sentit parfaitement bien une main se poser sur son épaule.

Pris par surprise, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de faire un bond d'un mètre avant de se retourner brutalement, le cœur toujours au bord des lèvres… Et de rester bouche ouverte, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Devant lui se tenait une réplique de Draco, aux cheveux blonds longs et soyeux et aux durs yeux gris, malgré une touche certaine d'amusement, face à la réaction d'Harry. Les yeux scrutèrent son visage pour essayer de le reconnaître avant de descendre vers son blason. Deux sourcils aristocratiquement ciselés se froncèrent avant qu'un autre jeune homme resté en arrière, aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et rendus brillant par un manque d'entretien évident, ne se penche vers le blond pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Un éclair de compréhension traversa le visage fin du blond qui tenait toujours Harry par l'épaule.

– Ah oui ! Tu es la nièce de Dumbledore, il en a parlé hier…

Se ressaisissant rapidement, Harry hocha simplement la tête, se souvenant qu'il était une fille et qu'il devait surveiller ses propos… Quand soudain une phrase murmurée par Lucius Malfoy (_aucun doute sur la personne !_) le fit sursauter et ouvrir de grands yeux incrédules, tandis que celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour laisser son regard glisser tout le long de son corps.

– … Mignonne… Vraiment tout à fait à mon goût ! Allons, viens par là _ma choute_, Lucius Malfoy va te faire l'honneur de t'accompagner pour l'entrée dans la salle du dîner. Je suppose que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore va tout de suite te présenter à tout le monde, mais après tu me feras le plaisir de venir t'asseoir à côté de moi.

Et avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Lucius avait passé son bras autour de sa taille et l'entraînait vers la Grande Salle. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la moue dégoûtée du jeune homme brun qui les suivit discrètement avant de se retrouver être le point de mire des quatre Maisons au complet et de la vingtaine de professeur. Apparemment le fait d'arriver bon dernier au bras de Lucius Malfoy venait de faire « d'elle » la nouvelle star du collège et dans le même temps de la déclarer « chasse gardée » !

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

_Hogwarts, Laboratoire de Severus Snape, 1995, **1er jour de l'Erreur**_

Abandonnant quelques secondes leurs recherches, les quatre « _joyeux_ » compères engloutirent le plateau repas que des elfes leurs avaient amené et retournèrent rapidement à leurs expériences qui, heureusement, semblaient sur la bonne voie.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

_Hogwarts, Grande Salle, 1975, **1er jour de l'Erreur**_

Accueillant avec soulagement la conclusion du discours de Dumbledore qui signifiait également la fin de sa torture, debout entre les Gryffindors et les Ravenclaws au centre de la salle, Maryweather longea la table des Slytherins avec la ferme intention d'aller s'asseoir tout au bout, quand soudain, un bras la saisie et l'attira vers le banc.

– C'est bien, je vois que tu n'as pas oublié ! Mais c'est vrai, être assise auprès de moi est un tel honneur, suis-je bête ! annonça théâtralement Lucius, en l'installant de force à la place qu'il avait sauvagement gardé pour elle, c'est à dire à sa droite, pile en face du garçon brun qui l'accompagnait précédemment et qui, décidément, n'était pas inconnu à Harry.

Laissant Malfoy retourner à son rôle de chef de table, de préfet en chef et de Maître des Slytherins, Harry entreprit de grignoter son assiette, tout en observant son vis-à-vis pour réussir à mettre un nom dessus… Déjà, il était un peu plus grand que lui, mais cela, il le serait forcément dans vingt ans, donc ce n'était pas avec cela qu'il pourrait le comparer à ses « futurs souvenirs ». Un visage fin, rêveur et, bizarrement pour un Slytherin, assez doux. De grands yeux noirs innocents… Mais qu'est-ce que ce gars faisait à Slytherin ! Des cheveux noirs, mi-longs qui auraient bien besoin d'un shampooing. La seule imperfection qui marquait son visage était un nez légèrement crochu et… MINUTEUH ! DES CHEVEUX NOIRS, DES YEUX NOIRS ET UN NEZ CROCHU ! IM-PO-SSI-BLEUH !

Manquant de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de viande, Harry dévisagea Snape, complètement ébahit : mais comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ! Intrigué, il étudia encore plus attentivement le jeune garçon pour trouver une réponse à sa question et finalement comprit quand l'objet de ses pensées leva discrètement les yeux au ciel en faisant une moue dégoûtée suite à une réflexion scabreuse de Malfoy. Effectivement, de visage, il n'avait absolument pas changé en vingt ans, mis à part une expression de douceur et de gentillesse émanant de ses yeux que son masque froid ne parvenait pas toujours à annihiler.

Brusquement, Snape se rendit compte de l'attention que lui portait la « jeune fille » et lui lança un de ses terribles regards noirs qui la fit plonger dans son assiette, rougissante de s'être fait prendre à l'observer.

_ En tout cas pour ce qui est des regards noirs, il a pas changé, c'est bien lui ! Mais c'est bizarre, quand il se laisse aller, on dirait qu'il est paisible, mais la seconde d'après, il remet son masque et là, il fait vraiment Slytherin : froid, arrogant et rusé. Apparemment il a tellement peaufiné son masque au fil des années qu'on ne voit plus jamais l'autre face de sa personnalité. _

Perturbé par ses pensées et par l'idée d'un Severus Snape pouvant être agréable et mignon, Harry… MINUTE ! IL N'AVAIT QUAND MÊME PAS PENSÉ MIGNON !

Avant d'avoir pu continuer à y réfléchir, il se sentit agrippé par le bras et eut à peine le temps de s'apercevoir que le dîner était finit et que Malfoy l'entraînait droit vers la Salle Commune des Slytherins, toujours suivit en retrait par Snape et toujours avec son bras passé autour de sa taille.

Il parvint tout de même à échapper au bras tentaculaire qui le retenait pressé contre Malfoy mais ne pu fuir, encerclé par des Slytherins qui ne se gênaient pas pour « la » reluquer, sous les regard exaspérés des autres filles de la Maison. Mal à l'aise, Harry se rapprocha de Snape, qui semblait le seul insensible à ses charmes. Quand celui-ci leva la tête avec un regard étonné, il lui fit un léger sourire gêné en désignant discrètement les autres spécimens mâles manifestement en rut. Snape haussa les épaules, peu concerné, mais ne l'empêcha pas de marcher à ses côtés.

Complètement dépassé par les évènements et par son audace envers son futur Maître des Potions, Harry respira à fond et retrouva progressivement sa maîtrise, enregistrant au passage le mot de passe des Slytherins, avant de se retrouver d'office à nouveau assise à la droite de Malfoy mais en ayant cette fois, à sa propre droite, Snape. Stoïquement, Harry se dégagea immédiatement et fermement de l'étreinte de Malfoy, se décollant de lui dans le même mouvement tout en soutenant le regard sévère que lui lança alors le jeune noble.

Après une bonne minute de combat de regards, Malfoy abandonna pour le moment, préférant s'intéresser à la conversation de Zabini non sans avoir gratifié Maryweather d'un sourire goguenard lui montrant qu'il ne la laisserait pas en paix aussi facilement, après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle était là... Harry poussa un discret soupir de soulagement avant de se rendre compte avec effroi qu'il était maintenant collé à Snape ! Alors qu'il levait les yeux vers celui-ci, un coup de coude de Malfoy le propulsa directement sur Severus.

Rouge de confusion, Harry tenta de se redresser rapidement, se retrouvant tout à coup les yeux dans les yeux avec Snape, une main sur sa cuisse, l'autre autour de son épaule. Snape qui d'ailleurs n'en menait pas large, aussi rouge que lui. Se dégageant doucement mais sans réellement se décoller, Harry essaya de s'auto-persuader qu'il restait près de lui uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner d'espoir à Malfoy et surtout pas à cause de la chaleur que cette jambe chaude contre la sienne diffusait à travers ses vêtements.

Quand un autre mouvement brusque de la part de Malfoy le repoussa à nouveau contre Severus, il parvint cette fois à se retenir suffisamment pour ne poser que sa main droite, uniquement sur la cuisse de Snape… Juste assez haut pour sentir le début d'érection du jeune garçon qui sursauta brutalement en se sentant frôlé ainsi !

À ce moment, il rencontra le regard glacé de Severus, celui-ci étant apparemment persuadé que la jeune fille n'allait pas manquer de se moquer de lui. Étonné par cette réaction, Harry ne pu décrocher son regard de ses profonds yeux noirs durant quelques instants avant de se reprendre. Nageant en pleine confusion, Harry se releva brutalement, faisant taire toutes les conversations.

Tout à coup conscient d'être le centre de l'attention d'une bonne quarantaine de Slytherins, Harry tenta de ne pas se laisser submerger par son impression d'être pris au piège et décida vivement de retourner dans sa chambre.

– Je… Je vais vous laisser, mon voyage m'a fatigué, je vais aller me reposer.

Sans laisser à Malfoy le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et se demandant encore comment il avait pu parler de façon aussi calme, Harry s'enfuit sans en avoir l'air de la Maison des Slytherins, bénissant Dumbledore de lui avoir fournit une chambre personnelle.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

_Hogwarts, Laboratoire de Severus Snape, 1995, **1er jour de l'Erreur**_

Réveillant les jumeaux qui s'étaient finalement endormis, Hermione salua leur professeur de Potion tout aussi fatigué qu'eux et ils quittèrent la salle en promettant de revenir le lendemain à la première heure pour continuer à décortiquer la formule, sentant qu'ils touchaient enfin au but.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

_Hogwarts, Chambre de Maryweather, 1975, **8ème jour de l'Erreur**_

Harry émergea lentement du sommeil, sentant confusément que le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire était vraiment horrible. Il s'étira et passa sa main sur sa figure et son torse avant de commencer à se redresser.

Il suspendit son geste et souleva vivement les couvertures pour se regarder avant de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller en gémissant.

– C'était pas un cauchemaaaaaaaaaaar ! …

Les souvenirs de son horrible soirée lui revinrent lentement en mémoire comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, et il se prépara mentalement à devoir affronter de nouveau les avances grossières de Lucius, occultant efficacement Severus de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs… Ainsi que la vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait tous les matins au réveil après avoir rêvé une énième fois de leur petite _discussion _du premier jour.

Finalement, il se leva énergiquement et après s'être rapidement habillé(e !), inspira lentement, la main sur la poignée. Ouvrant bravement celle-ci, il s'en fut pour une nouvelle journée de torture.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

_Hogwarts, Laboratoire de Severus Snape, 1995, **8ème jour de l'Erreur**_

Ils étaient encore réunis chez Snape, et Hermione, qui n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser depuis le jour maudit, était toute excitée, persuadée d'avoir trouvé leur faute. Finalement, après deux essais, il s'avéra qu'elle avait raison et ils commencèrent immédiatement à mettre au point la potion finale.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

_Hogwarts, Chambre de Maryweather, 1975, **deuxième semaine de l'Erreur (samedi 8ème jour)**_

De nouveau étendu sur son lit, Harry faisait le point sur ce qu'il avait appris au cours de ces deux éprouvantes semaines :

- d'abord, Lucius était un obsédé qui n'avait pas manqué une occasion de lui passer la main aux fesses, se ramassant ainsi plusieurs douzaines de baffes de sa part,

- ensuite, que Severus ne semblait pas adhérer à la moralité plus que douteuse dudit Lucius, au vu des grimaces qu'il faisait de temps en temps, lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le voyait, sans compter les fois (assez nombreuses) où il levait les yeux au ciel,

- malgré tout cela, il avait été obligé de rester avec eux et s'était retrouvé à constamment traîner avec Malfoy et Snape, dont la principale occupation consistait à faire des (mauvaises) blagues aux Gryffindors, ce qui, se rendait-il compte avec effroi, l'avait bien amusé. Il s'était surpris une fois à rire avec Lucius et même à lui proposer des idées… _Terrifiant_ !

- Lucius utilisait Snape. Cela, il l'avait compris très vite en voyant Malfoy refiler systématiquement ses devoirs à faire au brun. De plus, il s'en servait comme faire-valoir, le conservant toujours près de lui, un peu en retrait pour bien faire ressortir sa propre beauté et se plaisait à lui dire des méchancetés, sans que celui-ci n'en soit apparemment affecté.

Au fur et à mesure de ces semaines, Harry n'avait pu empêcher son dégoût d'augmenter face à Malfoy, se disant que finalement, Draco n'était pas si imbécile que cela, quand on voyait le père et l'éducation qu'il avait dû avoir. De plus, il avait fini par avoir de la pitié pour Severus, constamment rabroué, utilisé et insulté par tous, tant par les Slytherins que par les Gryffindors qui n'avaient pas manqué de s'attaquer à lui dès que l'occasion se présentait. Surtout les Marauders. Et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre la défense de Snape…

Plongeant dans ses souvenirs, Harry se remémora cette incroyable journée qui lui semblait si lointaine alors que tout cela n'était arrivé que la veille :

**Flash-back**

Ce jour-là avait été assez calme, le beau temps ayant attiré Lucius à la chasse aux jeunes filles fraîches et innocentes (!) tandis que Maryweather en profitait pour avancer tous ses devoirs.

Au bout de quelques heures à se morfondre seul dans sa chambre, Harry décida d'aller profiter du coucher de soleil dans le parc, et accessoirement de ses dernières minutes de paix avant de revoir Lucius au dîner.

Il vagabondait tranquillement près du lac encore glacial à cette époque de l'année quand un bruit étouffé de lutte lui parvint. Harry s'avança discrètement jusqu'à un bosquet d'arbustes d'où semblait provenir le son.

Pour finalement rester bouche bée devant le « spectacle » qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Bien cachés des regards indiscrets et cafteurs par la végétation, les quatre Marauders accompagnés de Lily faisaient manifestement passer un _agréable_ moment à leur cher Severus Snape.

Lequel Snape était pour l'instant pieds et poings liés, sa bouche s'ouvrant sur un cri de détresse rendu silencieux par un coup de baguette efficace.

Pour l'heure, Potter senior et Sirius Black tentait difficilement de retirer le dernier vêtement du Slytherin, c'est-à-dire son caleçon tandis que Lily gloussait debout à côté de Remus, lequel marmonnait quelques remarques sans conviction à propos de morale tout en dévorant le corps dénudé du regard.

À quelques pas d'eux, Peter Pettigrew faisait le guet, le corps agité de violents frissons de peur.

Harry se sentait comme paralysé. Oh bien sûr, il savait que son père et ses amis n'étaient pas des saints, il en avait eu la preuve quand il avait regardé dans la pensine de Snape en cinquième année, mais de là a…

C'était de la torture, de la persécution physique et mentale !

Un grognement de Black le sortit de sa torpeur. Apparemment, ils avaient vraiment du mal à lui enlever son caleçon. Pourtant, il était déjà baissé jusqu'à mi-fesses à l'arrière. Et Potter senior semblait avoir finalement décidé de le déchirer, purement et simplement.

Alors que Severus s'agitait dans l'espoir vain de l'en empêcher, Harry put le voir de face. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les prunelles terrifiées et embuées de larmes contenues, il sentit une immense vague de calme l'envahir. Il se sentait bien, presque détaché de ce qui l'entourait. Pourtant, autour de lui la magie crépitait et formait de dangereuses étincelles qui avaient attiré l'attention de Snape et des Marauders.

Ces derniers firent brusquement volte-face pour se trouver nez à nez avec une jeune fille, visiblement de Slytherin, le visage exprimant une telle rage qu'ils sentirent une onde glacée les transpercer. La magie brute qui se libérait de son corps avait calciné tous les buissons l'entourant, dans un rayon d'un mètre.

Épouvantés, les garçons bondirent en arrière sans plus se préoccuper de leur victime. La fille bougea finalement à son tour et avança d'un pas dans leur direction. N'attendant apparemment que cela, Pettigrew poussa un couinement pitoyable et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

La nouvelle venue ferma lentement les yeux, respirant à fond pour se calmer un minimum. Pas question de tuer ses parents tout de même, cela ne serait pas réellement une bonne nouvelle pour Harry.

Reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même, Harry rouvrit les yeux pour les fixer sur les trois garçons regroupés autour de Lily. Il marcha encore sur quelques mètres, se plaçant entre Snape, prostré à terre et les Marauders.

La vision de cette jeune fille, vêtue d'une insouciante tenue contrastant avec ses magnifiques yeux verts reflétant une telle tristesse et tentant de protéger son camarade de Maison étendu à terre provoqua tout à coup un étrange sentiment chez les quatre bourreaux.

Et, tout à coup, dans le silence tendu qui avait envahi la clairière, Lily éclata en sanglots avant de s'effondrer à terre.

– _Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon_…

Elle semblait avoir fait de son mot le centre de son univers. On ne percevait que peu d'autres sons compréhensibles dans ses balbutiements, mais il parut à Harry que le nom de Severus y revenait souvent.

A bout de forces, James Potter se laissa aller contre la malheureuse, laissant librement ses larmes couler lui aussi, réalisant enfin se qu'ils venaient de faire.

Harry se tourna vers les deux autres, mais ils ne semblaient pas dans un meilleur état mental, leurs joues également baignées de larmes et leurs yeux fixés sur la forme recroquevillées aux pieds d'Harry.

Durant quelques secondes, Harry resta immobile puis finalement il se pencha et, attrapant sa robe, la déchira brutalement, récupérant une large pièce de tissu. Il se tourna alors vers le Slytherin et se baissa vers lui, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, ses émeraudes plongées dans les billes noires et humides. Il l'enveloppa avec tendresse dans l'étoffe et le redressa, le forçant à prendre appui contre lui.

Il le berça un moment contre lui, tentant de le ramener un peu à la réalité. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment adhérer à ce qui se passait, se contentant de s'appuyer contre la source de chaleur dans son dos, les yeux terriblement secs et le corps anormalement détendu.

Voyant qu'il n'en tirerait rien, Harry senti une nouvelle vague de fureur le submerger en repensant au garçon aux yeux doux qu'il avait vu le jour de son arrivée.

Il rallongea délicatement Severus au sol et se redressa, attrapant sa baguette dans le mouvement. Comprenant que cela allait tourner mal, Remus tenta de ramener le calme par la diplomatie, arguant qu'ils ne voulaient pas le mettre dans cet état, que c'était juste un jeu. Loin du résultat escompté, ses paroles ne firent qu'attiser la colère d'Harry.

– Et toutes les autres fois où vous vous en êtes pris a lui, c'était aussi pour jouer ? Toutes les fois où vous l'avez humilié, battu, blessé, déshonoré… C'était aussi pour vous amuser ! Vous avez mentalement détruit un enfant, vous êtes heureux, fier de vous ? Vous me RÉPUGNEZ !

Perdant le contrôle, Harry hurla un _Expelliarmus_ haineux, qui envoya voler dans les airs les quatre adolescents, les laissant retomber sans douceur au beau milieu du parc de Hogwarts.

Après avoir gardé les yeux dans le vide durant un instant, Harry se retourna vivement vers Severus, toujours étendu à terre, fixant l'amas de corps évanouis à quelques mètres de là. Il appela d'un _Accio_ un balai, s'installa dessus en calant son compagnon du mieux qu'il put et fila vers ses appartements par l'arrière du château, de sorte que personne ne puisse voir l'état de Severus.

Fin du flash-back 

_A SUIVRE_

* * *

Version du 10/02/2005 

Copyright © 2004 Anyssia  
Tous droits réservés.

* * *

1 Non, il n'y a pas de fautes dans le mot Je vous rappelle que tous les noms sont écris en anglais ! 


	4. 3 Réveil

-

**Protecteur 03**

_Par Anyssia_

_28/09/2004_

**_Disclaimer_**_ : Les personnages et le contexte sont la propriété originale de J.K. Rowling. Cette variante du scénario par contre m'appartient entièrement. Je ne reçois pas d'argent sur ce travail._

-

**Chapitre 03 : _Réveil_**

_Hogwarts, Chambre de Maryweather, 1975, **quinze et seizième jour de l'Erreur (samedi et dimanche)**_

Toujours étendu sur son lit, Harry se rendit finalement compte que ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, au vu des étincelles incontrôlables qui commençaient à crépiter au bout de ses doigts. Un mouvement à ses côtés lui prouva qu'il avait raison et il inspira à fond, regagnant lentement mais sûrement la maîtrise de son corps.

Une fois calmé, il se retourna délicatement vers la forme allongée à ses côtés dans le lit, le visage si paisible et confiant.

Depuis… L'_altercation_, Snape n'avait pas quitté ses quartiers. En fait, il n'avait même pas quitté son lit. Lorsqu'il était revenu, la première réaction d'Harry avait été de l'y installer, le bordant et s'installant à ses côtés dans l'espoir de le voir se calmer un peu. Il avait bien eu un peu envie de prévenir Dumbledore, mais dès qu'il faisait mine de se lever, le fragile garçon s'accrochait désespérément à lui en laissant échapper de légers gémissements.

Harry n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'abandonner, et finalement le brun s'était endormi, d'un sommeil un peu agité, blotti entre les couvertures de son lit, assez proche pour la sentir et s'assurer qu'elle ne disparaissait pas.

Au début désemparé, Harry avait décidé de s'étendre à ses côtés et de veiller sur son sommeil lorsque des cauchemars avaient semblé s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à son nouveau protégé.

Il s'était réveillé le lendemain sans trop comprendre d'où venait le corps chaud qu'il serrait entre ses bras avant que le souvenir de cette funeste journée ne revienne percuter sa mémoire tel un boomerang lancé à pleine vitesse. Un peu sonné par tout cela, Harry entreprit de réfléchir calmement à ce qui s'était passé, refusant fermement de laisser son cœur se faire envahir complètement par la déception causé par ses parents. Tout le monde avait des mauvais côtés, et ils avaient prouvé qu'ils étaient également des êtres emplis de compassion... Sauf en ce qui concernait Pettigrew, mais cela, c'était une autre affaire.

Son estomac le rappela à l'ordre et un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui appris qu'il était environ onze heures. Parfait, sachant que tout le monde devait être parti pour Hogsmeade, Harry se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte et s'en fut vivement vers les cuisines, bénissant le jour appelé « Samedi ».

Alors qu'il ramenait de quoi les nourrir tous les deux pour la journée, un cri déchirant l'accueilli dans sa chambre et, « lâchant » les vivres sur son bureau, il se précipita vers Severus et l'enlaça avec force, caressant son dos et priant pour que le cauchemar que faisait le jeune homme disparaisse rapidement.

Apparemment son vœu fut exaucé car, à peine eut-il senti la chaleur des bras autour de lui, Severus se calma et se laissa aller contre lui, frissonnant.

Il le berça un moment puis décida qu'il valait mieux pas le laisser se rendormir, si il voulait pouvoir le nourrir. Il secoua alors légèrement le jeune homme dans ses bras et celui-ci finit par ouvrir les yeux, tentant de faire le point sur Harry. Son regard, pourtant, resta hagard et il se laissa manipuler sans plus de réaction. Harry, inquiet et comprenant son état de choc, parvint tout de même à lui faire ingurgiter un peu de nourriture avant qu'il ne se rendorme dans ses bras, son visage assez détendu.

Après une assez longue réflexion passée à observer Severus, le jeune homme décida finalement de le garder auprès de lui, au moins pour le week-end. De toute façon, madame Pomfrey ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose, étant donné que la blessure était mentale et non pas physique.

Severus dormit toute la journée, sous la surveillance constante d'Harry. Il le réveilla à nouveau le soir pour le nourrir et il semblait aller un peu mieux. Son regard était plus vif, mais il semblait surtout épuisé.

Finalement, le futur Maître des Potions se réveilla pour de bon le dimanche, peu après midi. De peur qu'il n'ait à nouveau un cauchemar terrifiant, Harry n'avait pas pu se décidé à le laisser seul pour aller chercher de quoi manger.

Ouvrant les yeux doucement, Snape se demanda vaguement ce que pouvait être la chose chaude et réconfortante qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Il redressa un peu la tête et celle-ci se retrouva appuyée contre une forme plus molle. Il tenta de comprendre ce que cela pouvait être tandis que sa main partait à l'aventure, palpant avec des gestes endormis son bizarre oreiller. Oreiller qui avait cessé de remuer doucement de haut en bas quand il avait remonté sa tête. Sa main parvint au niveau de celle-ci et buta tout à coup contre une autre masse toute proche de celle contre laquelle il était appuyé, avant de s'y poser. Mais cette fois, l'oreiller ne retint pas son souffle, et expira brutalement avant de commencer à respirer presque frénétiquement.

Complètement dégrisé, Severus se releva vraiment cette fois, son regard englobant enfin la forme étendue sous lui. Ses yeux reconnurent finalement une forme humaine, dont la poitrine se soulevait assez irrégulièrement. Concentré sur la poitrine, il comprit enfin ce qui le dérangeait : les formes vallonnées contre lesquelles il avait buté et sur l'une desquelles il avait toujours la main posée étaient en fait des seins. C'est-à-dire une poitrine de fille.

Il resta quelques instants bloqué sur cette constatation, ses yeux maintenant accrochés à ceux de sa compagne. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les joues rouges et de splendides yeux verts, légèrement assombris en cet instant. Sa mémoire choisit cette pause pour mettre un nom sur ses yeux : Maryweather, effectivement une fille et effectivement dotée de seins, sur lesquels reposaient toujours sa main.

Réalisant soudainement la situation, il se rejeta brutalement en arrière, manquant de peu d'aller embrasser le sol derrière lui. Il resta en équilibre au bord du lit, totalement pétrifié, son cerveau tournant à toute vitesse, malheureusement dans le vide, avec pour unique question : « _mais bordel de……. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ! _»

Harry s'était doucement réveillé à son tour en sentant le corps allongé sur lui remuer. Petit à petit il refit surface pour s'apercevoir que Snape l'avait élu nounours de remplacement.

Après quelques instants de gêne, il décida de laisser tomber, Snape n'étant de toute façon pas conscient de ses actes. Puis, la tête se recula un peu, venant buter contre ses seins. Harry s'aperçu à cet instant qu'il n'avait jamais eut une conscience aussi aigu de ses deux globes de chair qui se pavanaient sur sa poitrine. Il retint sa respiration, se demandant encore ce qu'il devait faire lorsque soudain une main s'avança à son tour pour se poser délicatement sur son sein droit, en épousant tendrement la forme.

Cette fois, sa respiration devint complètement explosive. Il se mit à haleter, perdu dans ses pensées et ses sensations, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle fois le corps ne bouge. Au début, il s'était demandé si Snape était réveillé. Puis, au fur et à mesure de ses gestes, il était devenu complètement persuadé que cela n'était pas le cas : pas du tout dans le personnage.

Mais quand cette fois le jeune homme se redressa complètement pour le fixer dans les yeux, sa main caressant toujours son sein au rythme de sa respiration… Harry sentit qu'il était perdu. Perdu dans les grands yeux noirs qui le regardait sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait à ce moment apparemment. A cet instant, il aurait dit oui à n'importe quoi. _N'importe quoi_. Même si cela venait de _Severus Snape_, son futur Professeur de Potions et futur ex-Death-eater.

Malheureusement (?), la magie de l'instant fut violement brisée, lorsque, après un éclair de… Peur, Dégoût, Incompréhension ? Le jeune homme s'élança en arrière.

Reprenant à son tour ses esprits, Harry se redressa doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer plus et s'assit face à lui. En plongeant dans ces grands yeux noirs remplis d'interrogations, le jeune homme sentit une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir et il sourit gentiment au garçon, s'installant confortablement comme si cela était tout à fait normal qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble dans ce lit.

– Alors, tu te sens mieux ?

Apparemment pas tout à fait réveillé, Severus continua à le fixer avec stupeur puis appréhension, essayant de comprendre comment diable il avait pu atterrir là ! Lentement mais sûrement, les souvenirs de cette affreuse soirée du vendredi soir affluèrent dans son esprit et il sentit une bouffée de panique le submerger totalement.

Avant de redescendre sur terre à la vitesse de la lumière en sentant deux bras l'attraper et le presser contre un corps chaud et réconfortant. Il se laissa aller quelques secondes en soupirant de bien-être avant de brutalement rejeter la jeune fille. Il se sentait tellement coupable de baisser sa garde devant elle, mais sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il se sentait bien là.

Harry se redressa à nouveau, ne comprenant pas pourquoi… Il avait vu la lueur de panique envahir à nouveau les sombres yeux, comme le soir où… Et il avait obéit à son instinct. Finalement, il ne pensa pas avoir fait le mauvais choix, décida-t-il en levant les yeux. Toute trace de terreur avait à nouveau disparue, juste remplacée par un peu de peur, mais surtout beaucoup d'incompréhension.

Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ses réactions, Harry se leva du lit après avoir gratifié Severus d'un lumineux sourire et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Attend-moi, je vais nous chercher à manger.

Lorsque la jeune fille quitta la pièce, la première réaction de Severus fut bien sûr de fuir d'ici à toute jambe. Sa deuxième réaction fut un cri de pudeur outragée en s'apercevant qu'il était vêtu en tout et pour tout de son caleçon.

Au final, il décida de rester, un, parce qu'il avait vraiment faim, deux, parce qu'il n'y avait que des vêtements de fille ici et trois, parce qu'il voulait des réponses : _cette fille avait-elle vraiment abusé de son état émotionnel pour lui voler sa virginité !_

Harry revint dix minutes plus tard, soudainement inquiet à l'idée que Snape ait pu quitter ses quartiers. Il se morigéna tout du long du chemin d'avoir pu le laisser seul dans un moment pareil ! La première chose qu'il avait dû faire après son départ c'était de courir jusqu'à son dortoir et de s'enfouir jusqu'au nez dans les couvertures.

Déprimé, Harry entra lentement dans sa chambre, sans regarder le lit avant de presque jeter le plateau repas sur le bureau avec un soupir déçu. Une voix derrière lui lui fit faire un bon d'un mètre.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il se retourna à toute vitesse pour voir Severus assis dans le lit, appuyé contre des coussins, les couvertures remontées jusqu'à son torse nu. Sous l'effet de la vision sans pitié qui lui était imposée, Harry se sentit partir dans une vague onirique remplit de fleurs et de couleurs roses dégoulinantes de romantisme tandis qu'une magnifique couleur rouge emplissait ses joues.

Snape haussa un sourcil surpris avant de lâcher une petite réplique sarcastique qui accentua le rouge, mais pas exactement pour les mêmes raisons.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait rougir ? De toute façon tu m'as vu et senti nu contre toi toute la nuit.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de ramener Harry sur terre. Malheureusement, après réflexion, Severus s'aperçu que sa gentille petite phrase le faisait rougir lui aussi…

Pestant contre ses hormones féminines, Harry tenta de reprendre contenance et chopa le plateau pour aller le déposer sur les genoux de Severus. Au moment où il allait s'asseoir à ses côtés, il remarqua nettement que cette scène avait tout du gentil petit déjeuné apporté au lit par une femme aimant à la folie son cher et tendre mari.

Le jeune homme repartit dans des colorations carmines tout à fait adorables, constatant au passage que Snape aussi. Apparemment ils avaient eu la même pensée.

Après un léger silence gêné, Harry décida que cela ne pouvait pas durer comme cela et s'installa franchement, avant de commencer à piocher dans le plateau. L'autre Slytherin finit par suivre son exemple après quelques secondes de battement.

Le repas débuta en silence, mais Harry décréta rapidement qu'il fallait battre le fer encore chaud. En conséquences…

– En fait, je t'ai vu nu toute la journée d'hier en plus de cette nuit. Et on a dormi ensemble deux nuits de suite.

Un hoquet de surprise suivit d'une toux indiquant qu'un aliment était mal passé lui assura qu'il s'était mal exprimé.

– Et par _dormir_, je veux dire _dormir_. Rien d'autre. assura-t-il avec légèreté.

Un soupir de soulagement lui répondit avant qu'ils ne retombent dans le silence. Puis Severus pris la parole à son tour.

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir mangé avant ?

– C'est ce que j'ai fait hier, mais, même si je ne t'ai pas laissé seul plus de cinq minutes, quand je suis revenu tu étais en plein cauchemar et tu hurlais à t'en bousiller les cordes vocales. Alors aujourd'hui je n'ai pas voulu courir le risque.

– _Hn_.

Le silence reprit sa place quelques minutes, quand Snape se décida enfin à poser _la_ question.

– Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

– Vendredi, quand je vous ai… Surpris, j'ai… Oh et puis j'ai pété un câble, voilà. Bref, j'ai foutu la raclé de leur vie à ces cons de Marauders et je t'ai amené ici… Ben, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi en fait, cela a été instinctif. Tu n'avais pas de blessures physiques, donc pas besoin de passer par l'infirmerie. Par contre, au niveau moral j'ai pensé que tu serais mieux au calme ici. Pour être franc, tu étais en état de choc.

Severus paru assimiler les informations avec assez de calme et de compréhension. Mais quelque chose semblait le laisser perplexe.

– Vas-y, pose tes questions, je te dois bien cela !

– Tu te rends compte que tu parles de toi au masculin.

Harry s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela. Il resta au moins cinq bonne minutes, complètement pétrifié, sans savoir quoi répondre. Puis, soudainement, il éclata de rire. Il lui répondit enfin, après avoir un peu repris son souffle :

– Désolé, mais en fait, quand j'étais petite, je me baladais toujours avec un mec. Et comme cela le gênait un peu d'avoir pour meilleure amie une fille, on avait fini par parler de moi au masculin. Et comme j'étais toujours fringuée comme un garçon manqué, les gens ne faisaient même pas la différence.

– Cela explique ton vocabulaire.

Harry lui adressa un sourire gêné avant de reprendre son repas, histoire de se donner une contenance. Intérieurement, il soupirait de soulagement, frémissant à l'idée de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver d'excuses et se promettant de plus faire gaffe maintenant.

Il y eut un autre silence, mais cette fois, c'était un silence pensif. Un bon silence.

– Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on est dimanche après-midi et tu as passé toute ta journée d'hier et d'aujourd'hui, sans parler du vendredi soir, à veiller sur moi dans ce lit.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, rouge comme le soleil sur le drapeau du Japon.

– Donc, pendant tout le week-end, un Slytherin et une Slytherin possédant ses propres appartements ne sont pas paru en public.

Et soudain, Harry comprit où il voulait en venir. Et sous la pression d'une force invisible, Harry sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir dans l'espoir de faire concurrence à celle des pélicans et il se jeta sur son lit pour enfouir sa tête dans les oreillers.

– Je veux plus sortiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir…

Son ton complètement désespéré arracha un léger rire à Severus, ainsi que, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, un pincement au cœur.

Harry se redressa tellement brusquement qu'ils faillirent atterrir sur le tapis et resta fixer Severus, un air complètement halluciné plaqué sur la figure.

– Quoi ? demanda Snape, légèrement agacé tout de même.

– C'est juste que… Euh, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je t'entends rire. Ça te va vachement bien, t'est beaucoup plus mignon comme ça.

Et il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Que dire… _Sans commentaires_ ? …

Bref, Harry resta bouche bée, Severus resta bouche bée et ils effectuèrent d'un accord tacite un concours de rougissements.

Ils restèrent se fixer pendant quelques minutes sans rien oser dire mais Severus décida le premier de se jeter à l'eau.

– Est-tu amoureuse de quelqu'un à Hogwarts ?

– … … ! Non !

– Calme toi. Je te demande cela pour te proposer un accord. Tu ne parles de ce qui s'est passé vendredi à personne et moi je joue le petit ami. De toute façon, personne ne nous croira si on dit que c'est faux et comme cela Malfoy te fichera peut-être la paix.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête en signe approbation. Ils s'observèrent encore quelques minutes puis Harry lui fit un grand sourire heureux.

– Ça marche !

Severus ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi son cœur lui donnait l'impression de se réchauffer à ce point, mais sur le moment, cela ne l'importa pas le moins du monde. Il se contenta de répondre à la jeune fille par un léger sourire et ils se serrèrent la main en signe d'acceptation.

_A SUIVRE_

* * *

Version du 10/02/2005 

Copyright © 2004 Anyssia  
Tous droits réservés.


	5. 4 Couple ? !

-

**Protecteur 04**

_Par Anyssia_

_28/09/2004_

**_Disclaimer_**_ : Les personnages et le contexte sont la propriété originale de J.K. Rowling. Cette variante du scénario par contre m'appartient entièrement. Je ne reçois pas d'argent sur ce travail._

-

**Chapitre 04 : _Couple… !_**

_Hogwarts, Laboratoire de Severus Snape, 1995, **troisième semaine de l'Erreur**_

Grâce à la brillante découverte d'Hermione, ils avaient pu refaire la potion et tout était prêt dans les limites du possible. Maintenant, ils se rongeaient juste les ongles jusqu'au sang en priant pour que les ingrédients utilisés le jour de la pleine lune fonctionnent correctement et qu'ils ne soient pas obligés de recommencer. Ils priaient également pour que la potion terminée ait l'effet escompté.

En effet, envoyer un signal comme l'avait fait Dumbledore à son « ancien lui-même » était une chose assez aisée. Envoyer un papier, un petit morceau de tissu, une pomme, une fiole de potion… D'accord. Mais un être _vivant_ et d'une taille tout de même assez considérable, là, les problèmes et les risques étaient beaucoup plus conséquents…

Mais il n'y avait absolument aucunes raisons pour que la potion échoue ! …

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

_Hogwarts, 1975, **troisième semaine de l'Erreur (mardi 18ème jour)**_

Quatre jours que Severus et Maryweather étaient officiellement ensemble. De toute façon, comme l'avait prédit le jeune Slytherin, leur disparition n'était pas passée inaperçue. Notamment avec l'aide de Malfoy. Irrité de ne pas avoir son faire-valoir à ses côtés pour l'illuminer de son_ inoubliable beauté_, Lucius avait pesté, râlé, envoyé plus de la moitié des Slytherins à sa recherche, rien n'y avait fait.

Désespéré, le pauuuuuuuuuuuvre Lucius avait fini par essayer d'aller se consoler dans les bras de sa chère Maryweather. Laquelle jeune fille était totalement introuvable. Et comme personne ne savait où se trouvaient ses appartements…

Bien sûr, quelques idiots (deux garçons de Slytherins plus particulièrement dont les noms de familles commencent respectivement par C et G) avait émit l'hypothèse totalement extravagante qu'ils puissent être ensemble. Pour leur défense, ils avaient tout de même déclenché le plus beau fou rire de l'année, toutes Maisons confondues.

Et le dîner vint, sans qu'on n'y voit les disparus. Mais, un événement de taille avait détourné l'attention de tout le monde, de sorte que personne ne s'en était inquiété (ni ne s'en rendit compte d'ailleurs) : l'annonce que les Marauders et Lily Evans (la Mudblood, vous savez…) s'étaient ramassés la plus belle rosée de leur vie. Pour tout dire, le spectacle qu'ils offraient lors du dîner (bleus, coupures, égratignures, yeux gonflés et rougis…) étaient particulièrement alléchant pour les Slytherins et ils s'en repurent au maximum.

Le samedi matin, quelques rumeurs circulèrent comme quoi Severus Snape avait découché, mais avec la visite à Hogsmeade, les étudiants avaient autre chose en tête.

Par contre, le samedi midi, là, cela commença à faire beaucoup et les langues commencèrent à se délier. Le bruit courut rapidement des Slytherins aux autres Maisons et bientôt le bouche à oreille apprit à tout le monde que personne n'avait la moindre idée d'où ils pouvaient bien être. Bizarrement, les Marauders ne firent aucuns commentaires.

Le samedi après-midi, les interrogations avaient eu le temps de se former et de mûrir. Et ce fut à qui furèterais le plus.

Malgré le déploiement de force tel que les quatre Maisons, le silence demeura. Ce fut la dernière fois où l'on vit les **quatre** Maisons agir ensemble pour une cause commune.

Samedi soir, toujours pas de nouvelles.

Dimanche matin, petit déjeuné, ce fut la première fois en plus de cinquante ans que tout le monde fut debout dans les mêmes heures, _un dimanche_ ! … Aucun scoop.

Mais cette fois, _toutes_ les Maisons remarquèrent que Severus _et_ Maryweather étaient absents. La rumeur était lancée.

Dimanche après-midi. La rumeur avait tellement enflé qu'elle était même parvenu jusqu'au directeur… Qui se refusa à tout commentaires. Ce fut le coup de grâce. Les langues se délièrent, les fables les plus rocambolesques parcouraient les couloirs, des « témoignages » furent « trouvés ». C'était à qui inventerait le plus gros scoop.

Dans tout cela, Lucius se trouvait un petit peu frustré. Il utilisait tout de même le graisseux pour sa mocheté et tout le monde savait qu'il faisait la cour (sans résultats) à la jeune déesse.

Un enfant de muggle raconta à quelqu'un l'histoire de la belle et la bête…

Le surnom leur collerait à la peau jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité. Du moins à celle de Snape. Après, il profita de sa position de Death-eater pour inculquer un peu de respect à ces larves. Avec bon cœur. Tellement de bon cœur que plus personne, Death-eater ou autres, ne ressortit ce surnom des oubliettes.

Puis, lundi arriva.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Étant donné que Mary n'avait pas retrouvé ses vêtements (« tombés » dans la Forêt Interdite. _Sirius : Oh Merlin… Quel maaaaaladroit je fais_ !), il fut bien obligé d'en emprunté à la jeune fille. Fort heureusement, ils étaient de taille à peu près égale… Enfin, le pantalon et les manches étaient tout de même un peu courts…

Bref, s'étant réveillés en retard (ils avaient discuté trop tard pour préparer les détails et règles de leur nouvelle vie commune), il arrivèrent en catastrophe à la dernière minute à leur cours de Potion, débraillés, essoufflés et avec un livre pour deux, ce qui les forçaient à rester proche l'un de l'autre.

Pardonnez-moi l'expression, mais les élèves (le prof aussi d'ailleurs) en restèrent bouche bée !

La couple inédit n'eut pas le temps de sortir du cours que la nouvelle qu'ils faisaient des bébés dans les couloirs avait déjà circulée jusque dans les dortoirs des Gryffindors.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Oh bien sûr, tout le monde n'était pas très enthousiaste quant à leur relation. À vrai dire, peu de monde l'était en fait. Mais c'était un sujet de conversation particulièrement intéressant. De paris aussi. Et puis, c'était une source inépuisable d'idées pour méchancetés verbales gratuites. Les insultes devinrent plus imagées que jamais, certains se mirent en tête de rivaliser avec Snape.

Maryweather écoutait et comptait les coups en souriant de toutes ses dents (fallait bien avouer que Severus perdait rarement). _Quelqu'un_ (on ne sut jamais qui) lança une théorie comme quoi elle était sadique et très, _très_ dangereuse. Avec preuves à l'appui disait-il.

Malheureusement, personne ne les vit ces preuves. Mais tout de même, cela calma considérablement les ardeurs, surtout après que divers élèves, toutes Maisons confondues, firent un petit stage à l'infirmerie pour intoxication alimentaire.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Mary et Severus s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas aller plus loin que le chaste baiser du bout des lèvres si jamais les élèves n'étaient pas convaincus. Finalement, ils n'en eurent pas besoin.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Au grand dam des commères de Hogwarts, leur arrivée fracassante au cours de Potion du lundi matin fut un extra-terrestre dans leur relation publique. Pour tout dire, quand le week-end suivant arriva, pour fêter en fanfare le début de la quatrième semaine de présence de Maryweather à Hogwarts, les pauvres pies n'avaient pas eu d'autres détails croustillants et prises en flagrant délit à se mettre sous la dent.

Donc, il fallut extrapoler. Pour cela, on les remercie : en effet, quand Severus entendit par hasard une rumeur qui traînait dans un coin obscur d'un couloir, il abandonna son teint de fantôme à la vitesse de l'éclair et passa à peu près part toutes les couleurs sous les regards médusés de l'assistance. Une autre légende était née.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Mais ! Et bien les rêves finirent par ne plus suffire. Et les gens commencèrent à se poser des questions. Finalement, d'un commun accord, le nouveau couple décida de leur faire cadeau d'un baiser discret. Juste de quoi relancer un peu les rumeurs.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, ce furent les conséquences sur eux-mêmes que provoqua ce simple effleurement de deux bouches. Suite à cette action calculée, maîtrisée, planifiée, leurs deux pauvres cerveaux se mirent à cogiter énergiquement tandis que d'adorables papillons dansaient furieusement dans leurs estomacs.

Pour Severus, le problème venait du fait qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il se mit donc en tête de, pour la première fois de son existence, feuilleter les livres de la bibliothèque réservés aux sixièmes années et plus, d'une catégorie assez spéciale. Mais alors juste du bout des doigts, hein !

Le pauvre ressorti des rayonnages avec plus d'images et de leçons sur l'acte qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Mais aucunes explications à propos des papillons… Résolu, il se décida à emprunter discrètement quelques romans à l'eau de rose de ses camarades de classe. Ceux de la Parkinson feraient parfaitement l'affaire. Mais il lui fallut tout de même un petit moment pour les lire.

Ce qui laissa à notre cher Harry un délai de réflexion de trois jours entre sa bibliothèque et ses romans. Délai qu'il utilisa à fond, délaissant complètement ses cours et autres devoirs. Pour lui, pas de problèmes théoriques, il comprenait et était capable d'analyser les symptômes. Non, juste quatre obstacles de taille : un, il était absolument hors de question qu'il tombe amoureux de son prof de Potions ; deux, de toute manière, quand il reviendrait dans son temps, l'autre serait trop vieux ; trois, Snape ne l'aimait pas, il avait fait cela juste pour faire taire Maryweather et quatre… Ah ! Le quatrième… Et bien il était tout bêtement un garçon et non une fille ! N'importe quel espoir de relation disparaîtrait dans un souffle si son compagnon apprenait qu'il lui avait menti sur toute la ligne…

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Désespéré, Harry se laissa sombrer peu à peu dans la dépression, priant pour que l'échéance arrive avant qu'il ne fasse une énorme bourde. Samedi, il serait de retour chez lui. Même pas une semaine à attendre. C'était faisable, parfaitement !

Non ? ...

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Bien, plus qu'une semaine. Harry tournait et retournait cette information dans sa tête dans l'espoir d'arriver à se décider si oui ou non il était heureux. Tout cela à cause de cette foutue _Altercation_. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ses parents soient aussi stupides parfois !

En parlant de cela… Il serait peut-être temps d'aller les voir. Ils devaient avoir une petite discussion.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Béni soit ce parc ! Harry était quasiment sûr de toujours pouvoir y trouver les Marauders. Lesquels se tendirent tout de même légèrement en voyant arriver la jeune fille : Peter ressemblait à un sprinter prêt à tout moment à démarrer au signal du départ, Lily avait la lèvre qui tremblait et les yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes alors que James faisait de son mieux pour la réconforter et Sirius et Remus échangeaient des regards que l'on ne pouvait même plus qualifier de triste. Amusant, apparemment ils n'avaient pas peur d'elle malgré leur magnifique vol plané. Sauf Pettigrew, mais celui-là…

S'installant calmement devant eux, Mary entrepris de leurs remonter les bretelles _dans les règles de l'art_.

… L'auteur ne retranscrira pas le dialogue ici pour cause de censure _monstrueuse_ ! En effet, Harry, malgré sa résolution de rester relativement neutre et poli, avait fini par laisser son côté Slytherin parler. Le résultat fut quelques injures (des deux côtés du duel), un nombre élevé de vérités assenées sans la moindre délicatesse (du genre qui font vraiment très mal par où où elles passent et que personne n'a envie d'entendre…), et beaucoup de reproches également.

Les répercutions de cette _discussion_ furent encore une magnifique fontaine du côté Evans et trois regards horrifiés par la réalité de leurs actions (Pettigrew semblant plus terrorisés par les conséquences sur lui que par les actes sur Snape).

Finalement, Maryweather décida de leur laisser un délai de réflexion d'un ou deux jours, le temps de bien cogiter à propos de leurs erreurs, d'en voir enfin les influences et séquelles.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Severus avait enfin terminé tous ces livres. Et en toute honnêteté, la plupart n'étaient qu'un ramassis de chimères et de fantasmes utopiques. Mais malgré tout, il avait quand même trouvé la réponse aux papillons. Il avait aussi trouvé autre chose. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable, de douloureux. Mais en même temps, quelque chose de rassurant, d'heureux.

Quelque chose qui le faisait méditer, énormément. Jour et nuit en fait. À tel point que sa santé commença rapidement à se dégrader. Il s'enfonçait lentement dans un état autrefois inconnu de lui : la mélancolie. Il sentait un besoin, une envie forte et incompréhensible d'une réalité qui lui était inédite.

Quelque chose qui le poussait à retrouver la sereine torpeur qu'il avait ressenti au sein du lit de Maryweather. Le désir inconcevable de se blottir au creux de son giron, préservé du monde extérieur. De la douleur. De la peur. Du sarcasme. Des brimades… De Lucius.

Lucius qui était toujours aussi furieux et qui le lui faisait sentir. Le jeune aristocrate avait prit cette nouvelle relation comme un affront personnel envers les Malfoys. Et il entendait bien laver cet affront. Dans le sang et les larmes.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

_Hogwarts, Salle Commune des Slytherins, 1975, **quatrième semaine de l'Erreur (mercredi 26ème jour)**_

Severus se hâtait, on était déjà mercredi et Mary et lui avaient conclu dans leur accord que ce jour là serait réservé à un cours de rattrapage pour la jeune fille dans le domaine des Potions. Qui était mieux placé que Snape pour enseigner cette matière à Harry ! …

Bref, ils avaient rendez-vous dans ses appartements à quinze heures et il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes pour s'y rendre. Être en retard ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes et il ne comptait absolument pas s'y mettre. Cela serait mauvais pour sa réputation.

Malheureusement, il avait compté sans quelques imprévus assez… _Regrettables_…

_A SUIVRE_

_Bon, désolée pour le retard, mais mon chapitre s'est allongé tout seul quand je me suis aperçue que j'avais oublié d'écrire des trucs que j'avais noté dans mon scénar... _

_Bref, je pensais au début avoir 6 voire 7 chapitres, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça va plutôt se rapprocher du nombre 10...BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH T.T'_

* * *

Version du 10/02/2005 

Copyright © 2004 Anyssia  
Tous droits réservés.


	6. 5 Désillusion

-

**Protecteur 05**

_Par Anyssia_

_01/11/2004_

**_Disclaimer_**_ : Les personnages et le contexte sont la propriété originale de J.K. Rowling. Cette variante du scénario par contre m'appartient entièrement. Je ne reçois pas d'argent sur ce travail._

-

**Chapitre 05 : _Désillusion_**

_Hogwarts, Salle Commune des Slytherins, 1975, **quatrième semaine de l'Erreur (mercredi 26ème jour)**_

– Snape !

Severus se retourna en soupirant, cette voix qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps lui étant devenue particulièrement désagréable ces dernières semaines.

– Qui y'a-t-il Malfoy ?

Lucius sembla un moment soufflé par sa réponse sèche mais reprit rapidement le contrôle de ses émotions, ne parvenant toutefois pas à masquer l'ombre de colère qui était venue assombrir son magnifique regard bleu.

– Tu es bien hautain ces derniers temps. Ne croit pas que je vais te laisser agir à ta guise comme si tu étais libre ! Où est-ce que tu croyais aller comme cela ?

Le brun se contenta de hausser un sourcil surpris, gardant un ton poli.

– Il me semble pourtant que je ne t'appartiens pas. Je n'ai pas non plus de comptes à te rendre.

– Oh que si tu m'appartiens ! Que crois-tu ! Tu n'es qu'un Snape, ne l'oublie pas !

Severus resta abasourdie pendant quelques secondes avant de rétorquer violemment.

– Que je sois un Snape, un Zabini ou même un Potter ne change rien à ma liberté ! JE NE SERAI JAMAIS TA CHOSE, MALFOY !

Severus accompagna ce hurlement de rage d'un bond tout en dégainant d'un geste vif sa baguette. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de plus, il fut cueilli au vol par quatre puissants _Expelliarmus_ qui l'envoyèrent valser à l'autre bout de la salle commune.

Tandis qu'il essayait difficilement de reprendre ses esprits, Malfoy s'approcha tranquillement de lui, d'un pas noble et hautain, tout en s'assurant que les autres Slytherins qui avaient agressé Severus le tenaient bien en joue.

La vision de son ennemi étendu à terre sembla énormément plaire à Lucius car il laissa échapper un discret gémissement de satisfaction rapidement couvert par un éclat de rire moqueur.

– Réellement, Snape… Tu pensais réellement que nous allions te laisser divaguer ainsi à ta guise ? Les Snape ont été et seront toujours les larbins des Slytherins, et tout particulièrement des Malfoy… Il en sera de même pour toi. Et tu sais comment on punit les elfes désobéissant ? Si tu t'excuses et que tu embrasses mes bottes, je serai peut-être un peu clément.

Apparemment persuadé que Severus ploierait face à lui, le blond laissa un sourire moqueur et fier effleurer ses lèvres. Mais le futur Maître des Potions se contenta de relever la tête et de soutenir son regard, sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion.

Le jeune Slytherin ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce sentiment de force qui l'envahissait. Il y a quelques jours, il n'avait même pas été capable de tenir tête à quatre Marauders pourtant largement moins dangereux que des Slytherins… Que ces Slytherins-là ! Un rapide tour d'horizon lui avait fait comprendre que s'il devait y avoir une bagarre, bien que son niveau soit relativement élevé dans le maniement des sorts, il perdrait à coup sûr.

Malgré cela, il se refusait à courber l'échine comme une vulgaire larve, comme l'était tous les Snape. Jusqu'ici, il avait cru qu'il y échapperait… Non, c'est faux. Il ne pensait pas y échapper. Il n'y pensait pas, simplement. Son destin avait toujours été tracé, net et sans bavure, dans le sillage de Lucius Malfoy. Il lui appartenait en tant que serviteur dévoué et sans âme depuis sa naissance même.

Mais pas aujourd'hui… Plus aujourd'hui. Le souvenir du sourire de Maryweather lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans ses bras, de l'attention simple et pourtant si rassurante qu'elle lui portait. L'image des Marauders piteux et honteux de leurs actes, lui demandant pardon.

Il s'était sentit exister. Purement et simplement, exister. Pour la première fois de sa vie, une personne se tournait vers lui et l'aidait sans rien demander en retour. Pour la première fois, une personne lui souriait sans mauvaises intentions. Pour la première fois quelqu'un lui offrait un nid de douceur et de tendresse...

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un le protégeait.

Il était hors de question qu'il se soumette à nouveau à ses bourreaux. Plus jamais.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Lucius observa avec stupéfaction les prunelles noires se durcir et le jeune homme relever le menton dans un signe évident de rébellion.

Une lame de rage froide l'envahit et il sentit son sang-froid se briser en morceaux.

Ce morveux, même pas digne de ramper à ses pieds osait le défier, lui, le successeur d'une des plus puissantes familles de Sang-Pures, lui, le nouveau favori de Voldemort !

À ce souvenir, Lucius sentit sa rage se calmer, se transformer et se mit à rire, un rire froid, dur. Cynique. Son nouveau maître voulait que lui, le grand Malfoy lui offre le Snape en cadeau, pour son habileté à concocter des potions. Lucius s'était sentit très honoré et avait bien sûr tout de suite accepté, l'autre ne lui étant pas de toute façon indispensable. Ils avaient convenu de le laisser étudier à Hogwarts jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité pour lui permettre d'augmenter encore son niveau.

Lucius avait été flatté. Et il savait que Snape ne rechignerait pas.

L'ancien Snape n'aurait rien dit.

Mais celui-là allait lui poser des problèmes, il se pourrait qu'il y ait des conséquences graves pour les Malfoy. Et cela était totalement inacceptable.

Ils allaient donc devoir le remettre dans le droit chemin. Une bonne fois pour toute.

D'un signe de tête, Lucius Malfoy indiqua aux Slytherins qui l'accompagnaient que le moment était venu. Puis il alla tranquillement s'installer dans un fauteuil pour profiter du spectacle.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Une demi-heure ! Snape… Severus avait une demi-heure de retard !

Harry tournait en rond dans sa chambre, sentant l'angoisse s'installer autour de son cœur à chaque seconde qui passait. Le Snape du présent, pas plus que celui du futur, n'était jamais en retard.

Pourtant, Harry n'osait pas aller voir ce qui se passait. Il ne pouvait pas… Ne pouvait pas aller au devant de Snape, pas comme un ami : Snape et lui avait conclu un pacte mais cette distance, ce froid entre eux n'avait que peu diminué. Juste assez pour qu'ils puissent s'approcher sans effrayer les autres alentour.

Mais Harry sentait encore sa réserve, sa répulsion face à lui. Severus faisait toujours tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rester éloigné de lui. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, présent et passé confondu.

Il ne pouvait pas y aller non plus comme un amant. Pour les mêmes raisons et plus : il lui mentait. Douloureusement, cruellement, il lui mentait.

Le désespoir qui vint s'arrimer à son corps à ce souvenir lui parut soudain bien plus cruel qu'un _Endoloris_. Comment pourrait-il encore berner qui que soit dans ces conditions, à commencer par lui-même, s'il ne parvenait même pas à rester calme quand Severus avait un peu de retard ? Quel ami se mettrait à échafauder des hypothèses toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres pour un simple retard ? Quel ami s'inquiéterait au point de ressentir le besoin de courir se réfugier dans les bras de l'autre ? Quel ami tenterait de camoufler ses sentiments jusqu'au bout, de leur trouver des explications ?

Quel ami refuserait de voir l'amour qu'il porte à l'autre ?

Il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de l'autre. Harry Potter, plus connu sous le nom de Maryweather McDaurey, était bel et bien tombé amoureux d'un Severus Snape, avec vingt ans de moins.

Harry sentit des larmes de honte et de souffrance lui brûler les yeux et s'effondra au sol près de son lit, enserrant ses jambes entre ses bras. Il avait perdu. Il avait tenté de combattre ces délicats symptômes qu'il avait sentit grandir en lui mais il avait perdu.

Et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire ? Ce n'était pas qu'une simple amourette, il le savait. Ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment était radicalement différent des éclairs de passions qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'ici, qu'ils soient pour des filles ou pour des garçons.

Ici, pas de coup de foudre, pas de serments d'amour échangés dans un instant d'égarement. Il avait eu le temps de découvrir qui était réellement Severus, et il avait eu le temps de s'y lier irrémédiablement. Il voulait rester auprès de lui pour le couver. Oui, le couver, quel meilleur mot que celui-ci ? Il avait tant _besoin_ de le protéger, de le choyer. Une telle envie aussi.

Mais comment… Jamais il ne serait « satisfait ». Severus ne voyait en lui qu'une _fille_, la nièce de Dumbledore qui plus est. Et il lui mentait, tous les jours. Sur son identité, son comportement, ses projets. De plus, il devrait le quitter dans trois jours. Après… Il ne retrouverait que Snape, son Maître des Potions qui le honnissait et avait presque le double de son âge.

Harry sentit un rire hystérique fleurir au creux de sa gorge et il explosa soudain, rire grinçant résonnant à travers ses larmes, étendu au sol au pied de son lit, seul. Même pour un simple rattrapage, Snape ne l'estimait pas assez pour tenir sa promesse.

Les larmes amères continuèrent à s'écouler lentement tandis qu'il se recroquevillait de plus en plus, priant pour que personne ne vienne briser sa retraite.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Harry était effondré là depuis à peine cinq minutes que le tableau de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Severus couvert de sang et d'hématomes, les vêtements déchirés et un œil à moitié fermé.

Il vacilla un instant dans l'embrasure avant de faire un nouveau pas chancelant à l'intérieur et de relever la tête. Son regard scanna rapidement la chambre, alors qu'il conservait tant bien que mal son équilibre, et stoppa sur Mary, agenouillée à terre, les joues ruisselantes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement et il amorça un mouvement vers elle, avant de chuter en avant.

La jeune fille s'était figée de stupeur en le voyant apparaître ainsi, tel un spectre vengeur mais se ressaisit vivement lorsqu'il commença à vouloir embrasser le sol.

Oubliant complètement les tourments qui l'avaient saisi il y a quelques instants à peine, elle s'élança vers lui pour le réceptionner dans ses bras et le traîner vers le lit, tout en fermant le tableau d'un murmure.

Une fois de plus, il était dans un sale état et elle s'empressa de le déshabiller, ravalant les exclamations horrifiées qui voulaient sortir de sa gorge à la vue des blessures qui lui couvraient le corps.

S'immergeant complètement dans sa tâche, Harry occulta tous les sentiments qu'il avait bien pu avoir et entrepris de le soigner avec douceur et efficacité sans ce préoccuper du regard noir et pourtant rassuré qui pesait sur lui à cet instant.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Il avait fallu plusieurs heures à Harry pour le soigner complètement et entre-temps, la nuit était tombée et ils avaient raté le dîner. L'idée que les langues allaient encore se délier après cela le fit sourire tandis qu'il se redressait, massant son dos endolori et courbaturé. La dose de magie qu'il avait dû utiliser pour refermer toutes ces blessures était considérable et ses effets s'en faisaient déjà ressentir, comme le prouvait l'intense bâillement qu'il ne put étouffer.

Un léger rire se fit entendre et une poigne puissante saisit son poignet avant de l'attirer sur le lit, le faisant perdre l'équilibre. Comme de bien entendu, il ne put atterrir à côté de Severus, non, il fallut bien sûr qu'il s'effondre quasiment sur lui.

Roulant les yeux, Harry s'apprêta à expliquer son point de vue quant aux blessés qui se permettaient de faire des farces stupides qui pourraient leurs causer encore plus de douleur. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et un visage s'enfouit dans ses cheveux tandis qu'un corps roulait sur le lit pour venir se blottir contre la jeune fille.

– Merci.

Ce fut le seul mot que Severus émit, mais, associé à la sensation de son corps pressé contre lui et au sentiment possessif qu'il ressentit à cet instant, il provoqua en lui une vague de soulagement si intense qu'il ne put s'empêcher de serrer le jeune homme entre ses bras, emmêlant ses jambes aux siennes, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le protéger encore. Se refusant de penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Juste pour maintenant…

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer quand la jeune fille répondit à son mouvement mais étouffa le sanglot qui lui montait à la gorge. Il se laissa aller finalement, appréciant le calme qui les recouvrait, se silence paisible et si chaud.

Il comprenait bien que quelque chose venait irrémédiablement de changer entre eux. Quelque chose qui pourrait bien signifier la fin de leur amitié. Mais quelque chose qui pourrait bien signifier autre chose aussi.

Ils auraient tout le temps de clarifier cette situation, plus tard.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

_Hogwarts, Salle Commune des Slytherins, 1975, **quatrième semaine de l'Erreur (jeudivendredi 2728ème jour)**_

Ils s'étaient séparés au matin, sans se parler, se dépêchant juste de se rendre en cours. En fait, ils avaient passé toute la journée à s'éviter. Toute la journée du vendredi aussi d'ailleurs.

Harry en aurait pleuré. À cause de sa réaction de l'autre soir, Severus le gardait à distance maintenant et il ne savait pas comment faire. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures il partirait, et ne pourrait plus jamais s'excuser pour son manque de tact.

Pourtant il avait tellement aimé le sentir respirer paisiblement entre ses bras.

Severus ne lui avait pas dit qui lui avait fait cela et il restait inquiet. Respirant à fond, Harry se décida à le rejoindre dans leur salle commune, puisque c'était le seul endroit où Severus accepterait probablement de le rencontrer dorénavant.

La jeune fille occulta la sensation d'oppression qui l'étreignait et se mit en route.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Le Slytherin avait beaucoup réfléchit après cette nuit. En fait, il avait même réfléchit toute la nuit en écoutant la douce respiration de la jeune fille contre laquelle il reposait.

Mais ces réflexions donnaient toutes le même résultat : il appréciait être auprès d'elle. Avec tout ce que cela pouvait avoir d'ironique, il s'y sentait à l'abri. Lui, un Slytherin ne se sentait réconforté qu'auprès d'une fille. Et encore, il avait de la chance qu'elle fut une Slytherin et non une Gryffindor.

Cette constatation lui provoqua un petit rire, cynique et assez cruel, effrayant les élèves qui marchaient près de lui.

Replongeant dans ses souvenirs, Severus se morigéna une nouvelle pour avoir rejoint Maryweather après la bagarre. Bon sang, il aurait été tout à fait capable de se soigner lui-même ! Malgré cela, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de retourner dans ses appartements, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'alerterait pas les professeurs mais le soignerai comme elle l'avait fait la première fois.

C'est bien là que le bât blesse. Il avait voulu qu'elle le berce à nouveau comme la première fois. Qu'elle le couve. Il avait voulu se faire dorloter ! Purement et simplement !

Et il en avait encore envie.

Tellement envie qu'elle lui caresse les cheveux comme elle le faisait avant qu'il s'endorme, qu'elle le réveille encore en l'appelant doucement à son oreille…

Qu'elle soit auprès de lui.

Il ne pouvait repousser l'envie constante qu'il avait de retourner à ses côtés.

En même temps… Elle n'était pas dégoûtée par son contact, elle l'avait même protégé plusieurs fois. Elle acceptait de parler et même de rire avec lui, même devant les autres élèves, au risque de se faire rejeter.

Peut-être le comprendrait-elle.

Peut-être… Pourrait-il lui parler de ces papillons qui dansaient toujours au creux de son estomac, de plus en plus présents…

Oui. Dès maintenant même, il allait le faire, dès ce vendredi soir. Il devait lui parler. De plus, comme cela, ils auraient tout le week-end pour parler. Il oublia les battements trop rapides de son cœur et se mit en route.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

– Severus ! J'ai à te parler !

– Mary ! J'ai à te parler !

Ils restèrent un moment interloqués au beau milieu du couloir où ils s'étaient croisés. Mais, Mary se secoua et reprit la parole en souriant au jeune homme.

– À toi l'honneur.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau :

– J'ai bien réfléchi et je t'aime !

Harry resta le fixer, sans voix à cette annonce, stupeur, incrédulité, ébahissement et rire se mélangeant et se peignant sur son visage.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il explosa de rire au nez de Severus, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, finissant par se laisser glisser le long du mur, peinant même à respirer.

L'hilarité moqueuse et cynique de la jeune fille cloua Severus sur place, incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit, une rage froide emplissant son cœur face à cette attitude. Il sentit un besoin irrépressible de vengeance envahir son esprit et attrapa sa baguette, l'_endoloris_ à la limite de ses lèvres.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lancer son sort, Dumbledore arriva brusquement et se jeta littéralement sur la jeune fille toujours à terre, secouée par une hystérie incontrôlable.

– Melle McDaurey ! Suivez-moi, vite ! Il est grand temps, bon sang, c'est presque l'heure !

Et, là chopant par le bras, il repartit en courant vers son bureau, là traînant derrière lui, abandonnant dans le couloir un Severus Snape désabusé et haineux.

_A SUIVRE_

_Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir, ça fait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas publié de chapitre. C'est pas par manque d'idées, je vous rassure tout de suite : j'ai déjà noté tout le déroulement de l'histoire dans mon carnet (quoique, au fur et à mesure que j'écris il y a des chapitres qui se rajoutent, je vous raconte pas... )_

_Bref, tout ça c'est à cause d'un manque de motivation phénoménal, désolée... Mais maintenant ça va mieux ! Samedi je suis allée au Japanim Spirit 5 et j'y ai rencontré des amies que je ne pensais pas voir un jour. Du coup, j'ai passé une super journée et j'ai eu une envie d'écrire... Fight Nyssia ! XD  
_

_... Ça devient un peu mièvre non ?... Bah, on va dire que c'est mon côté shojo qui ressort __O.o_

* * *

Version du 10/02/2005 

Copyright © 2004 Anyssia  
Tous droits réservés.


	7. 6 Perte

-

**Protecteur 06**

_Par Anyssia_

_02/11/2004 11/11/2004_

**_Disclaimer_**_ : Les personnages et le contexte sont la propriété originale de J.K. Rowling. Cette variante du scénario par contre m'appartient entièrement. Je ne reçois pas d'argent sur ce travail._

-

**Chapitre 06 : _Perte_**

_Hogwarts, Bureau de Dumbledore, 1975, **quatrième semaine de l'Erreur (vendredi 28ème jour)**_

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Harry se retrouva assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tandis que celui-ci se précipitait pour attraper une fiole sur son bureau.

– Professeur ! Il faut que j'aille parler à Severus, je reviendrais vous voir tout de suite après, c'est promis, mais laissez-moi y aller s'il vous plaît !

– Nous n'avons pas le temps Harry ! J'ai refais les calculs et ont a fait une erreur ! Il y a bien vingt ans de décalage avec le futur, mais c'est beaucoup plus précis que de simples années !

Comme Harry le regardait manifestement sans comprendre, Dumbledore reprit son souffle et continua un peu plus lentement :

– Harry, tu sais bien que suivant les années, il y a plus ou moins de jours…

Le regard soudain paniqué du jeune homme l'assura qu'il avait compris.

– Mais alors... Pour garder l'intervalle, il faut que je parte quand ? C'est… Déjà passé ?

– Non, heureusement, nous nous sommes juste trompé d'un jour, c'est-à-dire saut temporel le vendredi au lieu du samedi. Si tu bois la potion tout de suite, je crois qu'elle fera encore effet.

– Tout de suite ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Je vous en prie, laissez-moi au moins une heure, s'il vous plaît !

À cet instant, Harry n'était plus seulement paniqué mais aussi désespéré. Non seulement il ne s'était pas excusé à Severus mais en plus il lui avait rit au nez lorsque celui-ci c'était déclaré. S'il ne lui parlait pas tout de suite, il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire et…

– C'est impossible Harry, je ne suis déjà pas sûr que la potion fonctionnera. Nous n'avons même pas le temps de te retransformer en garçon ! Je m'en occuperais là-bas, allez, dépêche-toi de boire !

Sur ces mots, il lui fourra la fiole dans les mains, lui faisant signe d'avaler le plus vite possible.

La mort dans l'âme, Harry se vit contraint de lui obéir et, priant rapidement pour Severus essaye de comprendre, il vida le flacon d'une traite.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Après quelques instants, Harry s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, à bout de force. Malgré lui, il ne savait pas si il était heureux ou triste de rester bloqué dans le passé. Heureux de rester avec Severus, triste de perdre tous ses amis à jamais. Inspirant profondément, il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, les paupières toujours closes.

– _Oh Merlin_ !

Le jeune homme sentit tous ses muscles se crisper en entendant cette voix. Incrédule, il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se perdre les deux perles de nuit qui le fixaient sans comprendre.

– Professeur ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé !

Hermione. La voix d'Hermione. Étrangement déconnecté de la réalité, Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle avait. Son mouvement maladroit fit retomber une longue mèche de cheveux sur son visage qu'il remit inconsciemment derrière son oreille. Puis suspendit son geste.

– Harry, Merlin soit loué, la potion a fonctionné ! Tiens, bois celle-ci maintenant, elle te permettra de retrouver ton apparence normale.

– _Mary_…

Tout le monde (dont les Weasley qui venaient de se réveiller d'après leurs évanouissements intempestifs…) se tourna vers le professeur de Potions qui continuait à fixer la jeune fille. Dumbledore le regarda sans comprendre pendant un instant, puis se frappa le front du plat de la main.

– Mais bien sûr ! Pardonnez-moi Severus, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir. J'ai été obligé de changer Harry en fille il y a vingt ans pour que ses parents ne la reconnaissent pas. C'est aussi pourquoi il était alors un Slytherin.

– Un Slytherin ! Quelle horreur, oh Harry, tu dois être bien content d'être revenu !

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché l'ex-Death-eater du regard et tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il avait quitté Severus en l'aimant et en étant aimé et retrouvait maintenant Snape. Lequel venait de comprendre qui il était réellement et surtout, qu'il lui avait menti sur toute la ligne.

Comme pour vérifier ses dires, Snape sembla se réveiller brusquement et franchit haineusement la distance qui le séparait du Survivant avant de lui mettre la gifle de sa vie. Puis il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus laissant derrière lui un silence pesant.

– … Mais il est _complètement_ fou ! s'exclama Ron avant de recevoir un coup de coude d'Hermione.

– … Harry, si je ne me trompe pas, tu voulais parler avec Severus il y a vingt ans quand tu as dû partir. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps de le faire ?

Dumbledore regarda tristement le jeune homme désespéré qui s'était laissé aller dans le fauteuil, le regard fixé sur le plafond.

– … Il me déteste…

– Non Harry, ou du moins, je pense que Severus est tout à fait à même de comprendre. Surtout maintenant qu'il sait pourquoi tu l'as abandonné sans la moindre explication.

Un léger cri de dégoût suivit le mot « abandonné » accompagné d'un nouveau « boum » annonçant l'évanouissement de Ronald Weasley. Mais le voyageur temporel n'y prit pas garde, se contentant de scruter Dumbledore, avant de se redresser brusquement et de partir en courant sur les traces du Maître des Potions.

Le directeur frappa alors dans ses mains, « réveillant » les élèves qui le dévisagèrent d'un air passablement hagard et désorienté.

– Bien, je pense que vous devriez retourner à vos dortoirs maintenant, vous semblez épuisé. Harry vous y rejoindra.

Et il les mit gentiment à la porte, soupirant de soulagement, mais sachant que les ennuis n'étaient toujours pas terminés.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Harry courrait dans les couloirs de Hogwarts, sa robe au blason vert volant derrière lui. Il se dirigea directement vers les appartements de Snape, priant pour qu'il y soit bien.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, il percuta de plein fouet un autre élève, se réceptionnant durement sur les fesses. Jetant un rapide « pardon », il se redressa vivement pour repartir, mais se sentit attrapé par le poignet. La personne tira brutalement, le faisant faire un demi-tour impeccable, pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

Déjà prêt à supplier, Harry sentit les mots se bloquer dans sa gorge tandis que le souvenir de Lucius Malfoy ricanant en les voyant ensemble après qu'il ait passé à tabac Severus se gravait dans son esprit, l'emplissant de colère. Severus ne lui avait jamais avoué qui était l'auteur de ses blessures, mais la jeune fille avait très bien compris de qui il s'agissait. D'autant que ledit Malfoy, sans se vanter, ne se cachait pas non plus.

Mais, le mouvement de recul qu'eut Draco à son regard le ramena sur terre, lui rappelant combien le jeune Slytherin était différent de son père. Il secoua la tête, et s'apprêta à nouveau à lui demander de le laisser quand il vit l'incrédulité prendre place sur le visage du blond.

Le Survivant balaya sa tenue du regard, se demandant soudain s'il n'était pas resté en robe de fille. Mais non, juste la cape de sa Maison et… _Oh le c_... !

Alors que sa main se posait sur le blason des Slytherins dans l'espoir vain de le cacher, le rire sarcastique de Malfoy s'éleva et il sentit qu'il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre.

D'un geste prompt, il arracha son bras de la poigne du Slytherin et reprit sa course vers les cachots, sans plus se préoccuper des cris du blond.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Un imbécile. Un pauvre crétin. Voilà ce qu'il avait été. Ah, il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi la jeune fille lui avait rit au nez lorsqu'il lui avait fait sa grande déclaration pathétique.

Potter. _Potter._ POTTER ! Il avait clamé son amour pour POTTER ! Le fils de ce…

Calme. Il devait rester calme. Tout cela s'était passé vingt ans auparavant, bon sang ! Cela ne changeait absolument rien. Les choses avaient évolué, et même si elle avait pu avoir de quelconques sentiments pour lui, le fait qu'il soit devenu un Death-eater aura tout brisé.

Brisé ! Mais qu'est-il racontait ! De tout façon, _elle_ était un garçon ! Il était encore amoureux d'elle ou quoi !

…

Eh bien oui. Désespéré, Severus s'aperçut que malgré les années passées et la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lors de sa trahison... Oui, il ressentait toujours ce besoin irrépressible de regagner le confort sécurisant de son lit, de se presser contre elle et de s'endormir paisiblement tandis que ces bras l'encerclent avec douceur et force en même temps.

Severus se détourna, accablé et s'appuya contre la fenêtre magique de son cachot, les yeux fixant le parc de Hogwarts sans vraiment le voir. Il ferma les yeux, pressant son front contre la vitre froide, tentant de faire le vide dans ses pensées.

Bon. Lors de sa scolarité à Hogwarts, vingt ans plus tôt, alors que lui-même avait à peine dix-sept ans et n'y connaissait absolument rien en sentiments, il s'était épris de la douceur et de l'impression de sécurité qui émanait d'une jeune fille de passage. Laquelle jeune fille avait semblé l'apprécier, ou tout du moins le supporter, car elle avait pris soin de lui à plusieurs reprises. Quand il s'était enfin dévoilé, elle l'avait ridiculisé par son hilarité et avait disparu avant qu'ils ne puissent régler leurs comptes.

Au final, la fille était un _gars_. Était un _Potter_. Était _Harry_ Potter. Était son _élève_.

Severus frissonna, repensant à toutes les tortures mentales dont il avait infligé pendant sept ans la seule personne qu'il avait aimé. Mais… De toute manière, il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Harry Potter. Ni de Potter. Ni d'un gars. Ni même d'une fille.

Il était simplement tombé amoureux de la première personne à l'avoir considéré comme un humain. La seule personne à avoir jamais pris sa défense. La seule à l'avoir protégé.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait ? Une personne qui le détestait, l'avait humilié et que lui-même avait humilié.

Une personne auprès de laquelle il ne pourrait plus jamais retrouver ce sentiment de protection, ni le refuge qui l'avait sauvé des attaques de Malfoy...

Quoiqu'il arrive, même si ses sentiments étaient toujours là, et même si, au fond, il s'en foutait complètement de savoir si la personne qu'il aimait était une fille, un gars, une célébrité. Son ennemi. Même si… Il ne pourrait jamais être heureux à ses côtés.

Vingt ans avaient passé.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Harry parvint enfin devant les cachots du Maître des Potions de Hogwarts, essoufflé par cette course qui lui avait semblé sans fin.

Il resta quelques minutes devant, sans réactions, incapable de se décider.

Comment réagir maintenant ? Pour lui, ils s'étaient quittés depuis à peine un quart d'heure. Pour Severus, vingt ans. Il avait eu sa vie, ses choix. Il était devenu un Death-eater. Un homme froid, sans sentiments. Insensible.

À l'idée que sa trahison involontaire ait pu y être pour quelque chose, Harry sentit une boule se former en travers de sa gorge et les larmes menacer de fuir le long de ses joues.

Mais il devait lui parler, peu importe sa peur, il devait s'expliquer. Lui demander pardon.

Rassemblant les quelques brides de courage qui lui restait, Harry se résolu à frapper à la porte. De longues secondes passèrent avant que le battant ne s'ouvre devant lui. La silhouette sombre et imposante de son professeur se profila dans l'encadrement de la porte. Impassible.

– Professeur... Je… Euh… Il faut que…

– Abrégez Potter !

Harry releva brusquement la tête, choqué par ses paroles.

– Je voulais te… Vous parler de ce qui c'est passé tout à… Euh, quand vous étiez jeune…

– Et ?

– Voilà… Quand… Enfin, quand tu - vous m'avez dit que… que vous étiez amo…

– C'était une erreur, Potter. Une stupide erreur de jeunesse. Je vous prierais de cessez d'y penser ou je vous mets sous _Oubliette_.

– Hein ! Mais non ! Je ne veux pas !

– Pourquoi Potter ? Vous voulez avoir le loisir de rire encore un peu avec vos amis ! Fichez le camp d'ici avant que je ne mette ma menace à exécution !

Comme le professeur tentait de refermer sa porte avec plus ou moins de délicatesse, Harry parvint à se sortir de la torpeur désespérée dans laquelle ses paroles l'avaient plongé et fit pression sur le battant pour le retenir.

– Non ! Attendez ! Laissez-moi au moins le temps de vous expliquer !

Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à devoir peser de tout son poids sur la porte, celle-ci se rouvrit brusquement, le faisant basculer en avant pour atterrir rudement aux pieds de l'homme.

– Soyez concis. Je vous laisse cinq minutes. Après, ne vous avisez plus de vous approcher de moi à moins de cinquante mètres. Je ne veux plus vous voir en dehors des cours et des repas dans la Grande Salle. Est-ce clair ?

Harry sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux à nouveau face au visage froid et sévère de son vis-à-vis. Il avala difficilement sa salive, décidé à ne pas flancher face à lui. Il se redressa et soutint le regard froid de l'homme tandis qu'il parlait.

– Tout à l'h… Euh… Bref, vous m'avez dit que vous m'aimiez et j'ai ri. Je vous en demande pardon, je ne voulais pas me moquer de vous. Mais, avant que je n'ai eut le temps de m'expliquer, Dumbledore est arrivé et m'a emmené en catastrophe parce qu'il s'était aperçu que nous avions fait une erreur dans les calculs et que mon temps dans le passé était peut-être déjà dépassé. J'ai essayé de lui demander l'autorisation de retourner auprès de vous, ne serait-ce que pour cinq minutes… Mais il a refusé, nous n'étions déjà pas sûr que la potion fonctionnerait encore, il n'a pas voulu tenter le diable…

Harry fit une pause, plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux toujours fixés sur son professeur.

– Potter, tout cela je l'avais déjà compris, je ne suis pas idiot !

La réplique sèche et cinglante le fit sursauter et il reprit rapidement sa confession, de peur que Snape ne finisse par le mettre dehors dans son énervement.

– Oui, excusez-moi. Enfin, en tout cas… Je m'en veux d'avoir ri comme je l'ai fait lorsque vous… vous êtes déclaré.

Severus laissa échapper un grondement, sans toutefois l'empêcher de continuer à parler.

– Je n'aurais pas dû, mais en fait, j'étais soulagé.

Harry savoura quelques secondes l'expression de stupeur qui s'était peinte sur le visage de l'homme puis secoua la tête et continua ses aveux.

– Après que nous soyons embrassé pour faire taire les mauvaises langues, je me suis senti très mal à l'aise et… Eh bien, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. À vous. Et à moi. À nous deux en fait. Mais surtout à vous. Je vous ai découvert sous un autre jour, une facette de vous que je n'imaginais même pas comme possible. Et j'ai compris que vous m'attiriez. J'étais captivé par votre façon d'être, votre caractère, tellement dur et cynique envers les autres et si… Doux et… Calme avec moi. Pour être franc, je crois que j'étais fasciné par vous bien avant le baiser.

Harry resta un instant ses yeux dans le vague, toujours fixés sur le visage de Severus. Lequel Severus devait mettre en œuvre toute sa maîtrise de son corps pour empêcher son visage de se tordre dans une expression douloureuse comme son estomac le faisait.

– Quand j'ai veillé sur toi. Je crois que cela a commencé quand j'ai dû veiller sur toi. Tu paraissais si… Fragile dans ton sommeil. Si paisible aussi. Quand les Marauders, et après, Lucius, t'ont battu, j'ai eu envie de les briser, de les anéantir pour t'avoir fait subir cela. Je… Voulais te protéger. J'aurais tellement aimé te garder auprès de moi pour le restant de nos vies, à l'abri au creux de mes couvertures, te soustraire au reste du monde.

Severus bloqua difficilement le frisson qui le parcourut quand Harry recommença à le tutoyer sans y prendre garde. Il s'obligea à rester immobile, se faisant violence pour ne pas retourner se blottir entre ses bras.

– En même temps… C'est faux.

Harry continua s'en s'apercevoir du tressaillement qui avait saisit l'homme à ces mots.

– Oui, c'est faux. Dès le premier jour en fait. Quand on s'est vu pour la première fois, je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite, tu étais trop… Gentil. Malgré le masque froid et impersonnel que tu portais, ton visage donnait une impression de douceur et tes yeux rêveurs m'ont hypnotisé. Tu t'en aies aperçu d'ailleurs, car tu m'as tout de suite lancé un regard noir.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire mais reprit bien vite son sérieux.

– À partir du moment où j'ai su qui tu étais, j'ai été comme ensorcelé. Avec le recul, je m'aperçois que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, je me demandais comment tu avais pu en arriver là. Puis, après le baiser. J'ai perdu la tête. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était te ramener dans ma chambre et t'allonger sur mon lit pour recommencer en toute tranquillité. Seul. Mais j'étais aussi effondré car je savais que cela n'arriverait jamais. Tu me supportais, tout au plus. Et je savais que de toute façon, c'était inutile car j'étais condamné à repartir très vite. En plus, je te mentais, je me suis détesté pour cela, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, cela aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences pour le futur. Alors je me suis tu. Et tu m'as dit ces quelques mots.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration, des sentiments contradictoires se disputant en lui, tandis qu'il écoutait avec anxiété et désespoir les paroles du jeune homme, cachant tant bien que mal ses mains tremblantes.

– Et j'ai ri. L'imbécile que je suis à RI ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Mais j'étais tellement… Content, heureux, et en même temps, si joyeux et amusé par ta façon de le dire. Toute la tension que j'avais supportée durant ces derniers jours s'envolait en quelques sons et je n'ai rien pu faire pour m'en empêcher. La suite, tu la connais. Pardon.

Le silence s'abattit sur eux, Harry semblant sortir de sa torpeur et ses yeux, toujours fixés sur son professeur, reprenant vie. Il attendait, anxieux, la réaction de celui qu'il avait appris à aimer et qu'il souhaitait désormais conserver à ses côtés, loin de son rôle d'espion, loin de la terreur constante de voir Voldemort découvrir la vérité.

À cet instant, Harry comprit que jamais plus il ne pourrait laisser Severus retourner se fourrer dans la gueule du loup, comme un vulgaire pion remplaçable. Il sentit une vague de haine envers Voldemort qui avait brisé leur vie à tous les deux, et pour la première fois, toutes les réticences qu'il ressentait à l'idée de devoir tuer, même si c'était Voldemort, s'envolèrent. Il se promit de le détruire, une bonne fois pour toute, pour qu'enfin ils puissent tous vivre en paix.

Severus observa avec attention les différentes expressions traverser le visage du jeune homme avant que celui-ci ne se fige en un visage résolu et fier, tandis qu'un léger sourire doux et aimant se glissait sur ses lèvres, alors que leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

L'envie de retourner se blottir à l'abri au creux de ses bras le repris intensément et il dû se faire violence pour y résister. Et ce fut comme si un seau d'eau glacée venait d'être jeté sur lui.

Har… Potter l'aimait peut-être autant que lui, mais, malgré tout cela, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant. Enfin, plus vraiment un enfant, il avait traversé beaucoup trop d'épreuves, mentales comme physiques pour pouvoir être encore considéré comme un enfant. Même son corps avait changé et s'était développé pour devenir un beau jeune homme énergique, solide… Puissant.

Malgré tout cela, il restait son élève.

Et surtout, il restait faible.

Severus avait beau sentir le besoin rayonner de son corps, et la détermination marquer les traits de son _amant_, il savait que jamais il ne pourrait être comblé et réellement heureux avec lui. Jamais il ne pourrait retrouver cette sensation de paix et de protection qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il était adolescent. Plus maintenant.

Il soupira mélancoliquement, et se décida à le repousser définitivement.

– Potter, tout cela est bien joli, mais quelques aient pu être mes sentiments, aujourd'hui vous ne pourrez plus les combler et je vous demanderais donc de cesser toutes familiarités envers moi. Oubliez tout. Soyez heureux, vivez votre propre vie et oubliez tout ce qui a pu ce passer durant ce mois. Nous ne sommes plus du même temps et mes… Goûts ont changé. Partez maintenant.

Harry sentit la détresse s'infiltrer en lui par puissantes vagues et il mordit douloureusement ses lèvres, tentant désespérément de retenir les larmes d'impuissance et de regret qui menaçaient de déborder. Il inspira profondément, luttant contre le vertige qui l'envahissait.

Son esprit s'évertuait à trouver des solutions, imaginer des arguments. Mais au fond de son cœur, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à briser la résolution de Severus. Tout comme il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Malgré tout, la souffrance de la perte restait bien présente et il sentit combien il serait difficile de faire face dorénavant. Toutes les rencontres comme autant d'épreuves.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira à nouveau. Enfin, il les rouvrit et leva vers Snape son regard vert rendu flou par les larmes refusant de couler. Il lui sourit alors, péniblement mais tentant de conserver son sourire doux, malgré ses lèvres tremblantes.

– Je comprends.

Et il se détourna, avançant lentement vers la porte, avant de stopper, la main sur la poignée et le battant à moitié ouvert.

À nouveau, une respiration incertaine, puis ces derniers mots.

– Adieu, Severus…

Et il s'en fut, sans plus se retourner, incapable de retenir les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

Et tandis qu'Harry rejoignait discrètement son lit à baldaquin pour y laisser couler sa peine en paix, Severus ferma les yeux, toujours debout dans la grande pièce froide, ses propres larmes glissant lascivement jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de continuer le long de son menton et de se perdre dans ses vêtements.

Il fit demi-tour et partit se blottir dans ses draps en soie noire, pressant son oreiller contre sa poitrine, le visage enfouie dans le matelas, et pleura, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que son corps, submergé par sa faiblesse, ne l'abandonne.

Il s'endormit ainsi, prostré et pitoyable.

_A SUIVRE_

_…_

_ Grosse déprime T.T _

* * *

Version du 10/02/2005 

Copyright © 2004 Anyssia  
Tous droits réservés.


	8. 7 Boucherie

-

**Protecteur 07**

_Par Anyssia_

_12/11/2004_

**_Disclaimer_**_ : Les personnages et le contexte sont la propriété originale de J.K. Rowling. Cette variante du scénario par contre m'appartient entièrement. Je ne reçois pas d'argent sur ce travail._

-

**Chapitre 07 : _Boucherie_**

_Hogwarts, 1995, **trois mois et demi après l'Erreur**_

Une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre et un cratère de plus apparut dans le sol jonché de corps du parc de Hogwarts. Hermione Granger cria sous le choc, un long cri terrorisé, qui se mua en cri de rage à la vue du corps mutilé d'un élève de première année qui s'était trouvé trop près de l'impact.

Ronald Weasley tenta vainement de la rattraper, mais elle se faufila entre ses doigts comme une anguille, la fureur l'emportant sur la terreur. Elle s'élança à nouveau dans la bataille, sa baguette vibrant sous l'assaut de puissance, les sorts les plus puissants se bousculant à ses lèvres.

Surmontant son instinct, le jeune homme bondit à sa suite, un hurlement rauque de rage dévastatrice s'échappant de sa gorge. Après un instant de flottement des deux côtés des combattants, Dumbledore se redressa comme son corps blessé le pouvait encore et, de la troupe subitement galvanisée, s'éleva une clameur sauvage, avant qu'elle ne reparte à l'assaut avec ardeur.

Les élèves de Hogwarts, en dernière ligne, tentaient tant bien que mal de seconder l'infirmière Pomfrey, soignant les blessés, tout en contenant le plus possible les Death-eaters qui assaillaient les Aurors appelés en renfort.

En première ligne, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tous, couverts de sang et de blessures, faisant face aux favoris de Voldemort. Au centre du groupe, Harry Potter. Harry Potter, protégé, barricadé derrière les combattants, en attente d'une ouverture le permettant d'atteindre le Lord Noir.

Sur la droite, le traître Severus Snape, entamant un duel avec Lucius Malfoy, responsable de la destruction de sa couverture d'espion. Responsable également des cicatrices supplémentaires qui parsemaient son corps suite aux tortures inventives du bras droit de Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Un coup d'œil vers le Survivant faillit lui coûter la moitié du visage via un nouveau sort du blond.

Ces derniers mois avaient passé dans un brouillard dense qui ne lui laissait que peu de souvenirs palpables…

De l'indifférence, douloureuse, de chaque côté durant les quelques moments où ils se retrouvèrent en présence l'un de l'autre. Ou du moins, de vaines tentatives de supporter la présence et le regard de l'autre tout en résistant à la tentation de se réfugier entre ses bras.

…

La douleur de la marque de l'infamie qu'il portait sur son bras et qui l'appelait auprès de son « Maître ».

La stupeur face au visage grimaçant de Lucius, lequel offrait à l'Héritier de Slytherin les preuves de la trahison de leur fabriquant de Potions et surveillant de Dumbledore.

La douleur à nouveau, mais cette fois plus puissante, plus présente, tandis que Voldemort offrait à Lucius le plaisir du premier _Doloris_.

L'enfer, alors qu'ils se relayaient, tous, les uns après les autres, qui avec des sorts, qui avec des armes. Ou encore juste leur corps.

La torture mentale, le cachot funeste et sans la moindre lumière, sans repères, ni de lieu, ni de temps.

L'espoir, mince fil relié à deux yeux verts lumineux.

Le temps et encore le temps.

…

Et enfin, l'éblouissement. La brûlure de la lumière à ses yeux, précédant la chevelure châtain du loup-garou qui avait failli le tuer durant son adolescence.

La gratitude de l'évasion. Discrète, subtile mais efficace.

Finalement, le retour au point de départ. Sans conscience des derniers événements, des deux derniers mois emprisonné.

Puis le coma.

Long. Si long pour certaines personnes. Le désespoir de la veille, les insomnies au chevet.

Et le raz-de-marée de soulagement lorsque les paupières bougent et les doigts remuent. Puis les larmes de joies embuant ses lunettes, face au sourire apaisé quand leurs yeux se croisent.

Un mois à retenir son souffle face au sommeil artificiel avant d'être repoussé, effacé de cette convalescence passée sous silence, tandis que les journaux déclarent la guerre ouverte.

Severus tenta d'ignorer ces réminiscences mal venues, se concentrant sur le combat. Malgré tous les efforts de Lucius, il avait toujours été plus doué que lui pour les duels. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des meilleurs de sa génération. Malheureusement, les rappels des tortures étaient encore présents dans son corps, offrant l'avantage au Death-eater déchaîné.

Il serra les dents, dédaignant les hurlements de sa chair malmenée et de son ennemi hystérique.

Des sorts fusèrent de toute part, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne sachent plus qui lançait quoi. Puis l'avantage… Quoi qu'il fasse, il perdrait éternellement face à Lucius Malfoy.

Severus baissa ses paupières et sa baguette, déclarant forfait face à l'ultime sort qui fusait dans sa direction.

Mais, malgré la précision du tir et la volonté du lanceur, la vague de magie n'atteignit jamais le Maître des Potions.

Un hurlement de panique retentit parmi les bruits de la bataille, avant qu'un corps chaud ne le percute de plein fouet, le propulsant à plusieurs mètres de là, hors de la trajectoire mortelle.

Severus se redressa, insensible à la douleur des blessures fraîches ajoutée à celles des rouvertes. Il força ses yeux à se focaliser sur un point précis, sa vue s'ajustant petit à petit à la scène d'horreur qui l'entourait.

Brusquement, son cœur rata un battement. Devant lui, le visage déformé par la haine, Harry se dressait face à Lucius, tout son corps à nouveau entouré par l'aura de puissance qu'il avait déjà dégagé contre les Marauders vingt ans auparavant.

Mais cette fois, décuplée. La magie ambiante provoquait des étincelles dans l'air autour de lui et ses cheveux se soulevaient, mû par l'électricité statique.

Un ricanement sarcastique s'éleva dans les airs, prouvant que le grand Malfoy ne comptait pas se laisser intimider par un Potter, et surtout pas par celui-là. Mais, plus choquant encore, un rire sardonique et vicieux lui répondit, tout droit sorti de la gorge du « Survivant », _Saint Potter_.

Et avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, Potter leva sa baguette et énonça calmement et presque froidement un _Avada__ Kedavra_ mortel. La lumière verte fusa, première de la journée, brisant le tabou que semblaient avoir ridiculement imposé les combattants des deux camps.

Le corps sans vie aux grands yeux gris ouverts retomba sur le sol, le visage effaré figé dans l'éternité de la mort.

Lentement, le silence s'étendit sur le terrain, chaque camp prononçant une trêve tacite et incrédule, tandis que le jeune meurtrier parcourait l'assemblée d'un regard brûlant de puissance.

Il trouva finalement celui qu'il cherchait, debout, raide dans son attitude de maître du monde, à quelques mètres de lui.

Il s'approcha calmement, saluant Lord Voldemort d'un léger signe de tête avant de se positionner face à lui, prenant la pose règlementaire des duels. Après quelques instants, Tom Marvolo Riddle leva à son tour sa baguette, achevant le salut.

Le temps sembla soudainement se ralentir jusqu'à l'arrêt complet tandis que les sorciers de tout bords retenaient inconsciemment leur souffle.

La suite se passa avec la rapidité d'une lenteur paralysante. Et aucune personne présente ne pu jamais reconstruire l'historique des sorts de cette bataille, pas même son survivant.

Puis, brusquement, plus un mouvement. Les deux protagonistes étaient toujours debout, leurs baguettes à demi levée, le visage crispé à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et la jubilation. Et, doucement, sans à-coup, Tom Riddle glissa mollement au sol, son cadavre s'effondrant pitoyablement dans la boue du champ de bataille.

Harry se redressa, et se tourna vers ses spectateurs, son masque d'insensibilité et de cruauté toujours présent, malgré un léger boitillement et un corps trop rigide pour être en parfaite condition.

Il plongea brutalement les billes du vert glacial de ses yeux dans ceux des Death-eaters restants, sans prononcer un seul mot.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Sans même se concerter, les hommes en noir lâchèrent leur baguette, les uns après les autres. Un instant de flottement suivit cette reddition, mais bien vite les Aurors se jetèrent sur eux, les entravant sans ménagement.

L'air explosa soudain sous la pression de dizaines de cris de joie enfantins, les élèves se jetant dans les bras les uns des autres, pleurant et riant tout à la fois. Certains restaient hébétés, ne comprenant pas que le cauchemar était terminé avant que leurs camarades ne les entraînent dans leur farandole pour la victoire.

Les adultes, aussi incrédules que les adolescents, échangeaient de timides sourires entre eux, puis rirent quand, dans un accès de bonheur pur, Hermione se jeta au cou de Ron pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

La jeune fille le relâcha doucement, les larmes coulant jusqu'à son sourire radieux. Le Gryffindor la regarda quelques instants avant de la serrer tendrement dans ses bras, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant de paix.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à la relâcher, ce fut pour rechercher Harry, pressé de partager son euphorie avec lui.

Pourtant, son sourire se figea légèrement quand il découvrit que le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu. Seul son visage semblait différent, plus doux, bienveillant… Protecteur. Et surtout, ses yeux dirigés vers une silhouette à moitié étendue au sol, à quelques mètres de là.

Harry ne pouvait empêcher les coins de sa bouche de se relever, le soulagement menaçant de faire exploser son cœur, tandis qu'il retrouvait la personne qu'il aimait, saine et sauve. Il resserra la main sur sa baguette, tentant vainement de lutter contre le tremblement de ses mains et contre les larmes, dues à la retombée du stress, qui filaient le long de ses joues.

Dans tout cela, son regard n'avait toujours pas quitté Severus. Il ne… Pouvait pas. Pas après la panique qui avait envahi son cœur lorsqu'il l'avait vu sur le point de se faire tuer.

Au même instant, alors qu'il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, un mouvement de l'homme assis attira son attention. Il concentra son regard sur lui, oubliant la pesante présence des survivants autour d'eux, leurs baguettes prêtes à entrer en action. Oubliant les corps sans vie qui les cernaient. Oubliant le décor. Juste Severus.

Severus et son expression vide, indéchiffrable. Une nouvelle peur s'infiltra jusqu'au cœur de Harry, apportant avec elle son lot de questions quant à la réaction de l'ancien Death-eater.

L'homme se releva péniblement, fixant toujours le jeune homme aux yeux verts, avant de se diriger vers lui, butant contre des obstacles indéfinis sans y prendre garde, toute son attention focalisée sur l'être incertain qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

Les témoins de la scène, inquiets, relevèrent leur baguette, prêts à défendre le garçon au moindre geste déplacé. Pourtant, le manque de réaction évident du jeune homme, son corps tendu en attente de quelque chose, les empêchait d'agir dès maintenant, sans qu'ils ne sachent réellement pourquoi.

L'homme stoppa finalement devant Harry, sans un mot, ses yeux caressant tendrement le visage chaleureux du jeune homme.

Il fit encore un pas. Puis un autre, jusqu'à presque venir le toucher… Et, sereinement, il se laissa tomber à genoux, agrippant Harry par la taille, ses bras l'enserrant fortement, son visage pressé contre son ventre.

Un frisson de bien-être le parcourut tout entier lorsque son _amant_ referma ses bras autour de sa tête, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, indifférent aux hoquets de surprise (voire d'horreur) qui s'élevèrent autour d'eux.

Juste Severus, blotti intimement entre les bras d'Harry, à l'abri contre la chaleur de son corps.

L'acceptation de Severus face à sa dépendance et la reconnaissance d'Harry envers son besoin irrépressible de protection et d'affection.

La complicité de deux êtres réunis à travers les époques.

_FIN_

_YATTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
_

_Et voinà ! ... Ou comment toute cette histoire s'est entièrement construite uniquement à cause de cette dernière vision de Harry et Severus. Il fallait absolument que je la case quelque part, alors quand j'ai vu le défi sur le site Ombre et Folie...Eh ben ça a donné ça..._

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

* * *

Version du 10/02/2005 

Copyright © 2004 Anyssia  
Tous droits réservés.


End file.
